KONOHA ZOMBIES
by Gabe Logan
Summary: “Decían que empezó con un relámpago en el cielo y una ola entre las nubes” Secuela de Encuentro de dos Héroes DR. Doom y Naruto en el Universo Shippuden Zombie. Epilogo
1. Prologo

**KONOHA ZOMBIES.**

**NARUTO MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**DOOM MARVEL COMICS**

**Prologo:**

"Decían que empezó con un relámpago en el cielo y una ola entre las nubes"

"Nadie sabe exactamente que lo provoco... pero algunos hablaron de un golpe"

Se ve a un hombre en un agujero.

"¿Tan fuerte era¿Tan decidido estaba por la infección a llegar aquí por una nueva fuente de alimento?"

"En ese momento dije que no... pero ahora que conozco esa hambre de primera mano debo corregirme"

"Neji Hyuga y algunos Ambus fueron los primeros en llegar ¿Te los imaginas? Rostros graves, preocupados por tantas perdidas humanas... y ese idiota de Gai asegurando que todo iría bien ahora que ellos estaban allí"

Neji y Gai al mando de un grupo de Ambus ayudan a algunos sobrevivientes.

"Lo que no sabían es que la infección buscaba a los mas poderosos de esta dimensión... como antes los de otras mil"

El hombre ataca... un trozo de carne del cuello de Neji es arrancada, Gai es apresado por el hombre...

"Pues así es como consumía"

La sangre brota del pecho de Gai al momento de ser arrancado.

"Infectando a los poderosos como él y enviándolos a infectar a los demás."

Varios ninjas atacan a la población de Konoha... Lee y Chouji luchan... pero son diezmados en instantes.

"Antes de 24 horas Konoha estaba acabada... y solo 2 meses después Suna cayo también... cuatro meses después el mundo era nuestro"

"Un poderoso de un universo infectado... eso bastaba para acabar con todo el mundo..."

Shikamaru es acorralado por su mejor amigo y Lee... Tsunade, Kakashi, Anko...

…los gritos… el llanto... el terror... Gaara siendo atacado por sus hermanos... y uniéndose al festín que representa Suna... Sasuke descuartizando a los niños de una guardería...

...Sakura atacando en un hospital a los pacientes... Kiba devorando a Akamaru... Yamato siendo infectado por Kakashi y Anko... una capa de Akatsuki empapada en sangre se ondea al viento...

...El hambre y la euforia por las victimas que aun están escondidas... las cacerías de los ninjas sobrevivientes... la búsqueda por los sobrevivientes... Shikamaru empezando a armar una maquina con ayuda de unos planos obtenidos de solo dios sabe donde...

Las villas y los países reducidos a cenizas repletas de cadáveres... mientras que los zombis empiezan a moverse...

...la villa de la nube... de la estrella... de la cascada... el país del Arroz, el país del Agua... el país de la Tierra... la villa de la Roca... el país de la Nieve y su hermosa princesa... todos caen ante los dientes de los ninjas caníbales...

"Ahora los Ninjas han dejado de serlo... se han convertido en monstruos sin alma, impulsados por un apetito insaciable de carne humana...

...Este no es el mundo de Naruto Shippuden... este es el mundo de..."

¡KONOHA ZOMBIES!

**Fin Prologo.**

He aquí el prologo... esta narrado por alguno de los zombis... ¿Pero quien? Por ahora dejare incógnitas, como verán, ya dije algunos zombis, pero puesto que luego olvido los nombres de ninjas y villas... pues espero que me ayuden con esto... este fic será de terror, pero no será muy largo, aunque dará para mas historias... en realidad dos, ya que en una historia posterior... en honor a la serie que me inspiro... o séase Marvel Zombies, habrá un Crosoover con Army of Darkness, así que verán a Ash repartiendo plomazos y golpes de motosierra en Konoha... aunque en otra historia.

Por cierto, no olviden que este fic es una continuación de "Encuentro de Dos héroes" por lo que haré un brevesisimo resumen en el próximo capitulo para que no se pierdan.

Suerte


	2. Capitulo 1: Cruce

**KONOHA ZOMBIES.**

**NARUTO MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**DOOM MARVEL COMICS**

**Capitulo 1: ****Cruce**

Naruto miraba con sorpresa al grupo... hacía solo un rato que estaba en la Villa del Sonido peleando contra un Villano de otro Mundo, el Doctor Doom, al lado de un grupo de héroes, Spiderman y los Fantastic Four... algo había pasado en la batalla final y... ahora estaba en una retorcida y bastante podrida versión de Konoha, enfrente de cuatro de sus mejores amigos versión cadáver andante.

Mira, parece aun no captar- dijo Sakura riendo, Naruto solo empezó a retroceder asustado.

Aunque... ¿Se ve distinto? Por lo que veo nuestras otras versiones son mas jóvenes- dijo Sasuke mientras que un hilo de una especie de baba pútrida caía de su boca.

Tranquilo... no te dolerá demasiado- dijo Shikamaru y entonces Naruto vio la pose de sus manos.

¡Oh por dios?- exclamo al ver la pose del Kagemane... y la sombra que se dirigía a él.

Naruto brinco y esquivo la sombra, pero en eso, Temari se le abalanzo encima, y con su abanico le sorrajo un golpe tal, que cayo a la villa.

¡Temari no lo dejes ir¡Si los otros lo encuentran podemos despedirnos de nuestra porción!- grito Shikamaru.

Temari, Sasuke y Sakura empezaron a perseguirle, Naruto empezó a correr con dolor, debía de alejarse de ellos.

¡Vamos Naruto¡Que no se supone que eres un valiente ninja!- gritó Sasuke mientras que sacaba su espada y lo perseguía.

Rayos... ¡Están locos si piensan que me dejare coger así!- dijo Naruto, en eso vio una alcantarilla y se metió con rapidez.

Sakura golpeó el piso y apareció un agujero, Sasuke y Temari asintieron.

¡Vamos rápido¡Siento que los demás ya vienen!- dijo Sakura .

En la Torre.

¿Dónde diablos estoy?- se preguntó Doom mientras que salía de la torre y veía la Konoha destruida.

Doom camino con cautela, estaba muy herido y cansado, sus poderes estaban muy limitados además de que sus armas y armadura estaban dañadas, solo le quedaba la pistola de calor, en eso, escucho un alboroto... era como si una jauría de animales hambrientos fueran tras su presa, pero algo en ese griterío le parecía extraño... eran gritos similares a los humanos... lo que le produjo un estremecimiento.

Debo de largarme de aquí- se dijo mientras que buscaba un punto donde descansar... en eso vio una sombra y con rapidez se oculto, al menos no desprendía aroma gracias a la armadura.

Se oculto en un cuarto y vio por un resquicio... algo que le dejo helado.

Zombis- dijo al ver a las criaturas que brincaban y corrían por el lugar.

No se necesitaba ser un genio para notarlo, había estudiado las artes místicas, así como la ciencia oculta y el vudú, por lo que intuyo que eran.

¡Te digo que lo olfatee¡Es ese jodido de Naruto!- dijo un zombi de cabellos castaños a otro de cabellos grises.

"Conozco a ese tipo... pero... no, ahora lo recuerdo... las Tierras Paralelas... debe ser el alterno de ese hombre... Kakashi"- pensó Doom.

Bien Kiba…. Apurémonos para comprobarlo antes de que nos dejen sin nada- dijo Kakashi mientras que Kiba asentía y ambos se lanzaban a por Naruto.

Doom al verse fuera de peligro, salió de su escondrijo.

Así que ese chico vino conmigo... o bien podría ser su alterno... rayos, con estas heridas no llegare lejos, aunque me moleste... debo de ir a salvar a ese chico- se dijo Doom mientras que le daba una rápida mirada a la Villa.

En otra parte.

Je, al menos la maquina sirve aun... me tomara un par de horas recalibrar los datos, pero podremos viajar- dijo Shikamaru mientras que se quitaba unas moscas de encima –Será mejor que vuelvan, por el ruido que escucho ya deben de haberlo encontrado.

Hace unos minutos.

¡Rayos¡Rayos¡RAYOS!- exclamo Naruto mientras que cruzaba a todo pulmón la alcantarilla, vio una escalera y subió, salió con rapidez y sonrió al ver su viejo departamento... tal vez allí se podría ocultar.

Naruto empezó a moverse, cuando algo le pego con fuerza y lo hizo estamparse contra una pared.

Tenías razón Kiba... es un ninja, pero esta limpió- dijo un podrido Lee mirando a Naruto en el piso.

Naruto alzó la vista dolido y... deseó no haberlo hecho.

Frente a el acercándoseles estaban las versiones necróticas de todos sus conocidos, Lee, Kiba, Kakashi, Anko, Gai, Neji, Kankuro, Baki y otros le miraban con hambre.

¿De donde ha venido¿Cómo diablos se nos paso este clon?- preguntó Gai.

No lo sé, pero no me importa, un clon es tan bueno como el original- dijo Kiba gruñendo, Naruto trato de escapar, pero uno de ellos le lanzó una red encima, Naruto sabía que podría escapar de ella, pero para su desgracia le tomaría demasiado tiempo.

Lee se le acerco.

Se parece a Naruto, pero no tendrá mas de 15 años- dijo Lee sujetándole el cuello, Naruto sudo frió y en ese momento estaba conciente de algo... estaba muerto.

El miedo le empezó a calar por sus huesos... y jamás pensó haberse sentido tan aterrorizado en su vida...

No... no... ¡NO¡NO PUEDO ACABAR ASÍ!- grito aterrorizado.

¡Pido las piernas!- grito Kiba mientras que se le iban encima.

En eso un estallido... varios de los zombis cayeron con fuerza al piso, Naruto solo miro con miedo lo que pasaba... fuera como fuera, le había salvado la vida temporalmente...

...hasta que noto que Chouji aparecía y se le iba encima, su expresión era hambrienta, además de faltarle buena parte de la carne del estomago.

¡Chouji sabe que tienen hambre¡Pero yo tengo mas hambre que ustedes¡Naruto es mío!- exclamo Chouji arrancando la red y tratando de sujetar a Naruto.

¡Oh por díos¡No te me acerques!- grito Naruto horrorizado.

¡Pamplinas panzón¡El es mío ahora!- grito Gai mientras que de una patada tumbaba a Lee, Naruto aprovecho que empezaron a pelearse para así poder huir.

¡Se nos va!- grito Anko.

Naruto empezó a correr con velocidad, los zombis le perseguían, algunos le salían al paso, por lo que trataba de esquivarles, pero para su desgracia, esquivaba a uno y otros dos le salían al paso, Naruto estaba aterrado, en eso Neji se le vino encima, le hubiera agarrado de no haberse tropezado con un cadáver en el piso, Neji se estrello contra el piso, Naruto se levanto y miro con sorpresa y tristeza que el cuerpo tirado completamente despatarrado y abierto por todos lados correspondía a...

¡Iruka sensei!- grito horrorizado.

¡Te tengo!- dijo una chica de cabellos negros y ojos blancos.

¡Hanabi!- gritó Naruto al retroceder y tropezar, pero Hanabi se le monto encima, Naruto hizo fuerza y logro mantenerla quieta, pero Hanabi seguí tratando de morderlo.

¡Ya lo tenemos!- gritó Neji mientras que se le iban encima.

En eso un rayo de energía le pego a Hanabi lanzándola semidescuartizada al piso, Naruto miro a Doom con sorpresa, mientras que este empezaba a disparar con su arma.

¡Levántate y vamonos mocoso¡No podré pararlos por siempre!- dijo Doom mientras que disparaba contra la hermana de Kiba y el potente rayo le destrozaba la cabeza.

¡Si, te sigo!- dijo Naruto mientras que trataban de alejarse, pero cada vez habían mas zombis, y se acercaban con rapidez, Naruto estaba asustado, pero recordó que aun tenía algunos sellos explosivos.

El zombi de Yamato se le fue encima, pero Naruto consiguió colgarle un sello, haciéndole estallar parte del estomago.

Aun así, los zombis les rodeaban, y no podrían contenerlos por siempre.

¿Alguna idea?- Preguntó Naruto aterrorizado.

Lo lamento... estoy agotado, no puedo pelear mas- dijo Doom, Naruto solo le miro con miedo –Es el final.

¡A por ellos!- grito el padre de Ino.

¡Me pido al hombre de lata!- grito Neji mientras que cargaba con la mitad que aun seguía unida a la cabeza de Hanabi.

Doom y Naruto solo se prepararon para lo inevitable.

¡BAMM!

La caída de varios muros y una serie de explosiones confundieron a los zombis, algunos cayeron bastantes metros a lo lejos, otros quedaron atrapados en las ruinas de negocios, Naruto vio como el Ichiraku se desplomaba aplastando a Anko y a Kakashi.

En eso dos sombras aparecieron entre el polvo y el humo, una de ellas estiro una mano.

Naruto estaba boquiabierto, un hombre y una mujer, el hombre estaba cubierto por una capa, tenía lentes, y una parte de su rostro se parecía al de un reptil... la mujer era pelirroja, llevaba una camisa blanca y lentes... y ambos se veían bastante vivos.

¡Tu!- dijo Naruto señalando al hombre.

¿Karin?- pregunto el encapotado de cabellos grises.

Se han dispersado, pero no tardaran en aparecer de nuevo- dijo Karin mientras que se acomodaba los lentes, Naruto miro con asombro a ambos, Doom le puso una mano en el hombro y Naruto se percato de que estaba agotado, en eso el encapotado estiro la mano.

Vengan conmigo... sé que tienen miedo, pero no hay nada que temer- dijo el hombre mientras que la capucha se abría... revelando a Kabuto –Por que ahora somos su última esperanza.

Continuara...

Capitulo primero¿Qué les pareció? La sentí un poco corta, pero no me puedo extender mucho, ya han visto a varios zombis, pero aun faltan mas, si se preguntan el por que Karin esta viva, es por que tiene una importancia en la historia, espero les guste lo que sigue.

En el próximo capitulo: Naruto y Doom serán guiados por Kabuto y Karin al lugar donde están los demás sobrevivientes, pero no saben que Shikamaru esta reparando la maquina y planea preparar todo para la invasión a la otra Tierra... ¿Quiénes serán los sobrevivientes¿En verdad estarán a salvo?

Eso y mas se sabrá, por ahora...

Clow Riusaky: mi primer review en este fic, por el momento no revelare cual es el zombi que contaba el prologo... pero estuviste cerca de atinarle, solo te digo que no es el Naruto de la dimensión Zombie... y sí, me leíste el pensamiento, yo también he leído todos los tomos relacionados con Marvel Zombies, incluyendo los Ultimate Fantastic Four y el mas reciente tomo de Black Panther, adaptare algunas situaciones al fic y habrá algo de mi cosecha

Suerte


	3. Capitulo 2: Encuentros

**KONOHA ZOMBIES.**

**NARUTO MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**DOOM MARVEL COMICS**

_"**Comenzó como un destello en el cielo y un murmullo entre las nubes... El hambre lo trajo aquí y lo alimento hasta que los ninjas dejaron de serlo... fueron sustituidos por criaturas sin alma impulsados por un hambre insaciable por carne humana... cuando se quedaron sin comida Shikamaru Nara elaboro un plan para poder viajar a una nueva dimensión... pero solo atrajo a Naruto Uzumaki y a Víctor Von Doom a esta terrible realidad... ahora ambos son las presas para los miles de zombies que pueblan el mundo... pero han sido rescatados por Kabuto y Karin un miembro del grupo Hebi... aun así no parecen haber muchas esperanzas... Este no es el mundo de los ninjas de Naruto Shippuden... este es el mundo de:**_

**¡KONOHA ZOMBIES!**

**Capitulo 2: Encuentros**

Naruto caminaba llevando a cuestas a Doom, Kabuto los llevaba por un túnel que estaba oculto bajo Konoha, Karin iba en medio, Naruto estaba pensativo... según Doom, ese era un universo alterno al suyo, por lo que era muy probable que hubieran versiones de todos ellos en ese mundo... algo que ya había visto.

¿Adonde vamos?- preguntó Naruto, Kabuto solo avanzó con calma, Karin le miro.

Los llevaremos a donde están el resto de los sobrevivientes- respondió Karin.

¿Cuántas personas no infectadas quedan en el mundo?- preguntó Doom, Karin solo bajo el rostro.

Solo unas cuantas, los zombis aniquilaron a la población mundial en un par de meses... nos hemos estado escondiendo desde entonces- dijo Karin con tristeza. Doom no dijo nada y decidió permanecer en silenció.

Por cierto... y tu quien eres, no te me haces conocida- dijo Naruto extrañado, no recordaba conocerla, a pesar de que era probable que en su mundo también hubiera un igual.

Luego habrá tiempo de presentaciones, tenemos un refugió que esta bajo Konoha, es una suerte que solo Orochimaru sama lo conociera, ya que cuando Sasuke le mato, el secreto quedo conmigo- dijo Kabuto, Naruto le miro con sorpresa.

¡Sasuke mato a Orochimaru!- exclamó con sorpresa, pero Kabuto le miro con seriedad.

Guarda silenció... aun no estamos seguros, las explosiones solo los retrazaran, pero estoy seguro que ya deben de estarnos buscando... y créeme, tarde que temprano nos encontraran... siempre lo hacen- dijo Kabuto con melancolía.

La última vez que nos encontraron mataron a medio grupo nuestro... los pocos que aun quedan están decididos a no terminar en la panza de alguno de los "Ninjas" como el resto de sus seres queridos- dijo Karin mientras que una ligerísima lagrima escapaba de sus ojos.

Kabuto se detuvo y empezó a abrir una especie de puerta mientras que el grupo entraba en silenció.

En la torre del Hokage.

Así que se les escapo... vaya, el Naruto alterno es igual de escurridizo que el real- dijo Shikamaru mientras que trabajaba con las maquinas.

SI, pero ya Kiba lo esta buscando... ¿Cuándo planeas decirles del portal?- pregunto Temari mientras que trataba de acomodarse algunos intestinos que se le salían por el estomago a causa de un rocazo que le pego en la explosión.

Es cierto, los demás se preguntan que es lo que haces... y aunque a Tsunade tal vez solo le quede solo medió cerebro ya sospecha que tramas algo- dijo Sasuke.

Tranquilos... en cuanto termine de recalibrar el portal, haremos un viaje de prueba, he preparado todo para enviar un mensaje al resto en cuanto hallamos disfrutado de las delicias de nuestros alternos- dijo Shikamaru mientras que les miraba con sus velados ojos, Sakura sonrío, sonrisa que acentuaba la falta de un trozo de mejilla en su otrora hermoso rostro.

Me pregunto si el Sasuke kun alterno tendrá tan buen sabor como el que tu tenías- dijo Sakura acercándose a Sasuke, este solo se carcajeo un poco.

Quien sabe, pero al menos... déjame probar un poco a tu alterna, Sakura, será muy interesante averiguar a que sabes- dijo Sasuke burlón, Sakura solo empezó a reírse mientras que Temari solo miraba a Shikamaru.

¿En cuanto tiempo partiremos?- preguntó.

Un par de horas, si quiero que el portal se quede abierto mas tiempo- dijo Shikamaru.

En las zonas bajas de Konoha.

¿Quién esta allí?- se escucho una voz estridente.

Tranquilos, somos nosotros... y traemos amigos- dijo Kabuto mientras que entraba a un cuarto, detrás de él entro Naruto, Orochimaru y Karin.

¡Santo...!- exclamo Naruto quedándose de paralizado, Orochimaru también denoto un dejo de sorpresa, pero no al mismo nivel.

Y es que frente a ellos estaba el mismísimo Naruto Uzumaki... solo que de mayor edad y con unas ropas distintas (las de Naruto Shippuden), detrás de el se encontraba Ayame, la hija del dueño de Ichiraku y Hinata Hyuga, quien estaba recostada en una especie de camastro, ella dormía placidamente, su cabello largo y negro caía levemente por los costados...

...pero eso Naruto lo paso de largo... ahora que estaba enfrente de si mismo, solo sentía miedo... y asombro al igual que su contraparte.

Kabuto ¿Qué clase de broma es esta¿Si encontraste a un ninja por que esta haciendo un Jenge con mi apariencia?- pregunto Uzumaki (para evitar líos, el Naruto del mundo Zombi le pondré Uzumaki).

¡Por dios¡Pareciera tu gemelo!- dijo Ayame sorprendida.

Tranquilos, abra tiempo para explicarlo todo... por ahora permitan que mis invitados se pongan cómodos- dijo Kabuto mientras que le hacía una seña a Karin y ella llevaba a Doom y a Naruto a unos pequeños camastros.

Uzumaki les miraba con sospecha, pero decidió sentarse al lado de Hinata, Karin se le acerco.

¿No ha mostrado malestares?- preguntó Karin, Uzumaki solo suspiro mientras que esbozaba una leve sonrisa.

Ha descansado bien... gracias por preguntar- dijo con una sonrisa, Naruto solo le miro con fijeza.

¿Le pasa algo malo¿Esta enferma?- preguntó Naruto algo preocupado, y es que aunque sabía que era solo una versión alterna, para el Hinata era Hinata sin importar la dimensión en donde estaba.

Uzumaki le miro con calma y sonrió, mientras que Kabuto solo suspiraba.

Solo a un impertinente como a ti se te ocurriría hacer lo que hiciste amigo- dijo hablándole a Uzumaki, este solo se rasco la cabeza apenado, Naruto solo les miraba extrañado.

¿De que hablan?- preguntó Naruto extrañado, Doom solo le miro.

Esta embarazada mocoso- dijo Doom, Naruto le miro con sorpresa..

¡Ella embarazada¡De quien!- exclamo con sorpresa, Uzumaki solo sonrío.

De mi... aunque a todo esto, aun no nos dicen quien rayos son ustedes y porque tu te pareces tanto a mi... es mas nuestra voz es idéntica- dijo Uzumaki ya con mas seriedad.

Naruto se sonrojo apenado, aunque en eso Hinata empezó a despertar.

Hum... ¿Naruto kun?- preguntó adormilada, Uzumaki se le acerco sonriendo.

¿Cómo dormiste princesa?- preguntó Uzumaki sonriendo, Hinata le sonrió de vuelta... hasta que noto que había mas personas en el lugar... y se sorprendió al ver a una versión mas joven de Uzumaki.

Hola- dijo Naruto con pena... mas al escuchar ese pequeño dialogo.

Ah... eh... Naruto kun... ¿Qué acaso es un hermano perdido?- pregunto Hinata confundida, Naruto solo se cayo al suelo.

Je, será mejor que cuenten su historia... –dijo Kabuto divertido, Karin se sentó en otro camastro y saco una barra de chocolate de una caja casi vacía.

Eh... bueno... como explicarlo- dijo Naruto nervioso.

Yo les explicare- dijo Doom sentándose, aun estaba cansado, pero prefirió ser el quien hablase antes de que Naruto lo echará todo a perder –Primero me presentare... Soy Víctor Von Doom, Gobernante de Latveria... y tanto este mocoso como yo no pertenecemos a esta dimensión, amos provenimos de las Tierras Paralelas.

Sobra decir que cuando Doom dijo eso, le miraron extrañados los demás.

Bueno, el tiene razón, ni él ni yo somos de este mundo... yo soy Uzumaki Naruto, ninja de Konoha y próximo Hokage... claro en mi mundo- dijo Naruto con pena.

Un momento¿De que hablan¿Tierras Paralelas¿qué rayos es eso?- pregunto Karin.

Si, eso mismo, además¿Como que tu eres yo?- preguntó Uzumaki exaltado, Doom solo suspiró.

Se los explicare de modo simple para que me entiendan... el y tu son el mismo, solo que de mundos distintos, llegamos de aquí a través de un portal dimensional después de un combate... aunque no esperaba encontrar una realidad tan dañada- dijo Doom, Kabuto solo le miro.

Mundos paralelos... recuerdo que Orochimaru sama me contó de eso ya hace tiempo, pero no encontraba la manera de probarlo- dijo Kabuto mientras que sonreía y miraba a Naruto –Entonces me imagino que deben de conocernos a nosotros- dijo.

Pues, a casi todos... excepto a ella- dijo Naruto señalando a Karin, ella solo le miro con calma.

Mi nombre es Karin, trabajaba para Orochimaru hasta que Sasuke sama le asesino, después me uní a el junto con Suigetsu y Juugo para formar el grupo Hebi y conseguir derrotar a Itachi- dijo Karin con calma, Naruto le miraba con sorpresa, pero Doom solo suspiro de nuevo.

Antes de seguir con las presentaciones, quisiera saber que es lo que paso aquí- pregunto Doom, Kabuto yu el resto le miraron.

Sabemos que comenzó en Konoha... eso es todo- dijo Kabuto, Uzumaki miro a Ayame.

Ella es la única que estaba en la villa cuando empezó todo... pero no les podrá decir mucho- dijo Uzumaki, Ayame solo suspiro, Doom le miro y ella se estremeció, Doom sabía que su apariencia no era para nada agradable.

Dinos lo que sepas- dijo Doom con calma, Ayame solo suspiro con algo de temor.

La verdad es que no se mucho, recuerdo que el cielo tronaba y aparecieron unas nubes moradas en el cielo, algo estallo en el centro de la villa y vimos a varios Anbus dirigiéndose al lugar... como Gai sensei apareció y nos dijo que no nos preocupáramos volvimos a nuestros quehaceres sin pensar en nada mas... hasta que escuchamos los gritos- dijo Ayame y entonces miro con nostalgia el techo.

FLASHBACK.

El dueño de Ichiraku estaba extrañado, se escuchaban gritos en las calles, algunos bastante inhumanos.

¿Qué pasa padre?- preguntó Ayame algo asustada.

No lo sé, lo mejor será que vaya a echar un vistazo, vuelve adentro y espérame en la cocina- dijo el viejo y salió, ella hizo lo que su padre le dijo y espero...

15 minutos después el viejo entro corriendo al lugar, su expresión era de terror puro.

¡Papa¡Pero que es lo que te paso!- preguntó asustada.

¡No hay tiempo para hablar¡Rápido metete a la trampilla antes de que lleguen!- dijo exaltado, Ayame le miro con miedo.

¿Lleguen¿Quiénes?- preguntó asustada, pero el viejo solo abrió la trampilla y le obligo a meterse.

¡Quédate allí y no hagas nada de ruido¡Yo los distraeré y no salgas sin importar lo que escuches!- dijo el viejo, Ayame estaba asustada.

¡Papá¡No!- dijo ella, pero el viejo le miro con severidad.

Hija, por una vez en tu vida no me repliques... por favor es lo mejor... adiós- dijo y cerro la trampilla, Ayame solo escucho como colocaba cosas encima.

Ella empezó a llorar entonces, su llanto se incremento cuando empezó a escuchar gritos provenir de arriba.

FIN FLASHBACK.

Después de eso estuve escondida por tres meses hasta que Naruto san me encontró y me trajeron aquí- dijo Ayame sollozando.

No es mucho, pero es mejor que nada... lo mejor será que nos cuenten sus versiones de la historia- dijo Doom con calma.

Tal vez sería mejor que ustedes nos contaran su historia primero- replico Kabuto, pero Doom solo le miro con fijeza y entonces Kabuto se estremeció, algo le decía que era mejor no oponerse a ese hombre, tenía un aura de tal poder que el mismísimo Orochimaru se abría sentido intimidado.

En cuanto sepamos lo que ustedes saben, diremos nuestra versión... por ahora hablen... empieza tu muchacha- dijo Doom mientras que señalaba a Karin, esta le miro con enfado, pero prefirió obedecer... algo en el le intimidaba en extremo.

En la Villa de Konoha.

¿Algún rastro de ellos?- pregunto Kakashi, pero Kankuro negó con la cabeza.

Es como si se los hubiera tragado la tierra- dijo molesto, Kakashi solo gruño.

Esos tontos... pero si los encontramos... cuando los encontremos, disfrutare devorando sus piernas, mira que arrancarme parte de mi rostro- dijo Kakashi molesto, Anko solo le miro.

No estas peor... al menos conservas tu boca y miembros, Hanabi esta destrozada casi por completo, solo su cabeza y un brazo se unen a su tronco, y no sé por cuanto quiera seguir llevándola a cuestas Neji- dijo Anko mientras que se arrancaba parte de sus tripas que caían por un agujero en su estomago –Toma, come un poco, aun no estoy tan podrida como el resto.

Kakashi asintió y acepto las tripas empezando a devorarlas, Kankuro solo se dio la vuelta, empezó a saltar y se encontró con Tsunade y Jiraiya, a ella le faltaba parte de su cabeza, y sus sesos colgaban del agujero, Jiraiya tenía un brazo menos y le faltaba un ojo.

Sin progresos verdad- dijo Jiraiya, Kankuro asintió.

Será mejor que llames a Gaara, el es bueno rastreando... también busca a Kisame- dijo Tsunade, Kankuro solo le miro y asintió mientras que se iba.

El humo que salía de la ciudad era visible desde muchos lugares, algunos zombis buscaban de entre los restos algo comestible, ya hacía tres días que habían encontrado a un grupo de refugiados de la villa de la nube y habían dado buena cuenta de ellos, pero el hambre empezaba a hacerlos enloquecer y sabían, que quienes encontraran primero a Naruto y su grupo de sobrevivientes, no los compartirían con los demás...

Continuara...

Bu8eno, un capitulo tranquilo, este sirve como preámbulo para lo que sigue, pero les digo de antemano que el fic será corto, no asumo que mas de 6 o 7 capítulos, ya que haré mi propia versión de los Días Muertos, o sea, el que paso mientras se expandía la infección y uno que explique el por que inició todo, aun no me decido si meter a Sentry en este fic o a otro zombi para explicar el origen.

Por cierto, para los que no entiendan mi fic, he decidido poner una explicación de cómo manejo yo los universos alternos... espero les guste:

Universo original Manga: es el Universo del Manga de Naruto tal y como todos lo conocemos, la obra manga sin rellenos.

Universo NS Anime: Es el Universo del Anime de Naruto, desde Naruto, sus rellenos y Naruto Shippuden.

Universo Marvel 649G: Es el Universo Marvel de mi fic.

Universo Naruto 6458G: Es el Universo de Naruto que Cree para mi fic "Encuentro de dos Héroes" toma aspectos del Inició de Naruto Shippuden, pero sin mostrar a Hebi, aunque los personajes existen en él, me entere de ellos demasiado tarde como para agregarlos a la historia, por lo que asumi9, que puesto que Sasuke no mato a Orochimaru en mi fic, ellos jamás tuvieron un motivo para unirse a él, y Yamato si existe pero... digamos que lo mande a alguna misión en el extranjero, además, Asuma esta vivo en el y los personajes son mas jóvenes, 15 años el promedió de los protagonistas.

Universo Naruto 6458Z: Es el Universo zombi de este fic, es una versión del Universo NS Anime, o sea el Shippuden con un poco del manga hasta el capitulo 356 del mismo, así que pueden esperar ver a algunos personajes del relleno del Anime y tal vez, ver por allí a Paine, en este universo, los personajes principales tienen cerca de 18 y 20 años.

En el Próximo capitulo: los sobrevivientes contaran sus recuerdos sobre la infección y como pudieron sobrevivir a esta misma, Shikamaru reparara la maquina y preparara todo para empezar a viajar, Doom se vera forzado a idear un plan para escapar a otra dimensión paralela y sabremos mas acerca de la relación entre la Hinata y Naruto de este zombificado mundo... pero los zombis no se quedaran cruzados de brazos...

TamikoMeli: Gracias por el review... y pronto veras a Gaara, aunque en zombi.

Clow Riusaky: Gracias por el review, si es cierto que me base en el UFF para el capitulo uno, pero como veras, aquí ya empieza mi cosecha... yo tengo los cinco tomos de Marvel Zombies vs Army of Darkness y si tu pregunta se refiera a los Marvel Wererworlvs que aparecen, si, ese es el final de esa saga, je, es bueno saber que te sorprendí con el hecho de que fuera Kabuto el sobreviviente, pero como sabrás, Orochimaru esta muerto e Itachi se me hacía muy evidente, si me basare en lo que paso en UFF para el fic, pero como sabes, lo adaptare.

Xiucoatl: la razón de la debilidad de Doom es la pelea con Naruto en el anterior fic, recuerda que el no posee a un demonio que le cure como Naruto... y no, no le han mordido. Gracias por el review.

Zidanezaith: pues en la primera parte los personajes rondan entre lo 15 y q6 años y ya explique por que solo aparece Sai... en esta, tienen entre 18 y 20 años, espero que te siga gustando y no lo abandonare.

Moni-chan: gracias por el review, y no pienso abandonar este fic.

Y para aquellos que leen mi crossover de Naruto y Silent Hill, ya llevo la mitad del siguiente capitulo listo y en un par de días lo pondré en la pagina.

Suetre a todos.


	4. Capitulo 3:Recuerdos de pesadilla

**KONOHA ZOMBIES.**

**NARUTO MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**DOOM MARVEL COMICS**

"**Comenzó como un destello en el cielo y un murmullo entre las nubes... El hambre lo trajo aquí y lo alimento hasta que los ninjas dejaron de serlo... fueron sustituidos por criaturas sin alma impulsados por un hambre insaciable por carne humana... cuando se quedaron sin comida Shikamaru Nara elaboro un plan para poder viajar a una nueva dimensión... pero solo atrajo a Naruto Uzumaki y a Víctor Von Doom a esta terrible realidad... ahora ambos son las presas para los miles de zombies que pueblan el mundo... ahora Naruto se ha encontrado cara a cara con su contraparte de otro mundo y descubre que Hinata espera un hijo... aun así no parecen haber muchas esperanzas... Este no es el mundo de los ninjas de Naruto Shippuden... este es el mundo de:**

**¡KONOHA ZOMBIES!**

**Capitulo 3:Recuerdos de pesadilla.**

**Nota: En esta historia, en la batalla de Sasuke contra Deidara termino en un empate imprevisto.**

Karin suspiro mientras que se quitaba los lentes y los limpiaba con un pañuelo, Naruto le miraba fijamente, según lo que escucho, ella había sido compañera de Sasuke, así que estaba interesado en saber que había pasado.

Tomate tu tiempo si no estas lista- dijo Kabuto pero Doom solo mantuvo su mirada fija, por lo que Karin volvió a suspirar.

La verdad es que después de que Sasuke sama asesinara a Orochimaru sama... el me recluto para su equipo junto con Suigetsu y Juugo, la verdad es que no era tan malo, aunque uno era un fastidio y el otro un pseudopsicopata, no nos iba tan mal... empezamos la búsqueda de Itachi... y después de una batalla que Sasuke sama libro contra un tipo de Akatsuki, fue cuando todo empezó...- dijo Karin mientras que empezaba a evocar recuerdos.

FLASHBACK.

Sasuke estaba cansado, la pelea contra Deidara le había quitado muchas de sus energías, lo que no se explicaba es por que se retiraron, el campo era prácticamente suyo... aunque parecían haber recibido un llamado...

¡Sasuke sama!- exclamo Karin mientras que ella y Juugo se aproximaban, Suigetsu llegaba por el otro lado.

¿Qué paso Sasuke?- preguntó Suigetsu mientras que Karin y Juugo se inclinaban para revisar sus heridas.

Akatsuki... estaba peleando contra uno de ellos y de pronto se fueron, como si alguien les llamara... fue muy extraño- dijo Sasuke, Karin y Juugo solo se miraron extrañados.

Será mejor que trates esas heridas, se ve que ese sujeto no era tan débil- dijo Suigetsu con una ligera sonrisa, Sasuke asintió.

"En ese momento no habíamos notado nada... aunque nadie se había percatado de la extraña coloración del cielo" 

Hebi se encontraba en una posada, Sasuke descansaba mientras que Juugo y Suigetsu estaban en el cuarto platicando sobre algunas cosas que habían descubierto, Karin caminaba por una calle con algunas cosas mientras que pensaba en algunas cosas "interesantes" sobre Sasuke... cuando de pronto.

¿Hu¿Pero que es esa sensación? Es... ¡Oh dios!- se dijo a si misma dejando caer algunas cosas y echando a correr a la posada.

En ella, Suigetsu suspiro mientras que se levantaba y se dirigía a la puerta.

Hazme un favor y contrólate, veré sí puedo encontrar a Karin- dijo Suigetsu algo intranquilo, una extraña sensación le recorría la espina.

Esta bien- dijo Juugo mientras que jugaba con un pajarillo.

Suigetsu se acerco a la puerta pero antes de poder entrar esta se le estampo contra el rostro.

¿Qué diablos...?- preguntó debajo de la puerta, Karin salto sobre él.

¡Sasuke sama¡Despierte debemos largarnos cuanto antes!- exclamo Karin asustada.

Sasuke abrió los ojos y le miro extrañado.

¿Qué mierda te pasa?- preguntó Suigetsu molesto... hasta que vio que el rostro de Karin se contraía con temor.

¿Qué ocurre Karin¿Por qué estas tan asustada?- preguntó Juugo.

Hay... hay cientos de Chackras que vienen en esta dirección... son chackras muy extraños... es como... como si... como si sus poseedores estuvieran muertos- dijo Karin asustada, Sasuke se incorporo extrañado.

¿Muertos?- preguntó.

¿Qué acaso ya te volviste loca?- preguntó Suigetsu con burla... aunque levemente preocupado.

Algo viene... Los pájaros me lo dicen... es algo podrido y peligroso- dijo Juugo, Sasuke y Suigetsu solo se miraron mientras qué Karin se abrazaba asustada.

"Nunca la había visto así, debe de ser realmente malo para que la arpía se comporte como una niña"- pensó Suigetsu extrañado.

Vamonos, se siente algo extraño- dijo Sasuke con calma.

Hebi salió del pueblo, pero justo a la salida...

Oh díos... también lo siento enfrente- dijo Karin asustada, los otros tres le miraron mientras que Karin empezaba a dar vueltas con terror en el rostro.

¡Ya cálmate arpía!- dijo Suigetsu sujetándole, pero Karin hizo algo que le tomo desprevenido... le abrazo fuertemente mientras que temblaba, Suigetsu se sonrojo levemente.

¡Están aquí¡nos rodearon!- empezó a decir Karin ante las miradas incrédulas de los tres.

Sasuke iba a hablar cuando empezaron a escucharse gritos en el pueblo, además del sonido de pelea, Sasuke sabía que no había ninjas ni cosas de mucho valor, por lo que se pregunta el por que del ataque.

¿Qué rayos...? Oh por dios- dijo Juugo cuando vio a los primeros... Sasuke estaba asombrado.

¿Lee? Pregunto al ver al zombificado chico de grandes cejas sujetar a una niña que trataba de huir y le arrancaba un grueso trozo de carne de la espalda.

¡Allí hay mas!- dijo Suigetsu aun estrechando a Karin en sus brazos y en ese moment5o se podía ver a los zombies de Sai, Yamato, Tsunade y varios Ambus atacando a la población.

¡Pero que demonios pasa aquí"- exclamo Juugo mientras que su sello empezaba a descontrolarse.

¡Vamonos!- ordeno Sasuke, algo estaba mal... terriblemente mal, pero en ese momento volvió a detenerse... sintió que se le cortaba la respiración al ver a la figura que estaba frente a él -¿Sakura?

Si, frente a él se encontraba su ex compañera del equipo 7, Haruno Sakura... solo que, una gran mordida en su cuello y la expresión hambrienta y muerta que tenía le indicaban todo.

Sasuke kun... que bueno es verte- dijo Sakura mientras que Sasuke solo retrocedió.

¡Sasuke vamonos¡Debemos escapar parece que se han vuelto locos!- dijo Suigetsu mientras que sujetaba a Karin en sus brazos y trataba de hacerla reaccionar, Juugo se había descontrolado y empezó a pelear contra los ambus de Konoha que se le venían encima.

¡Llevate a Karin de aquí!- fue todo lo que dijo Sasuke cuando Sakura se le fue encima, Sasuke alcanzo a esquivarla, cuando de pronto una patada de Lee le lanzó a tierra, Tsunade, Yamato y Sai se apresuraron a ir a por él.

Diablos... ¡Juugo...!- exclamo, pero se detuvo al ver como varios ninjas se iban encima del chico y empezaban a morderlo, Juugo luchaba con todas sus fuerzas, pero estos empezaban a dominarlo, Suigetsu solo apretó los dientes, Sasuke seguía peleando, pero Suigetsu sabía que si no se largaban sería cuestión de tiempo para que los mataran, mira a Karin y vio que ya empezaba a recuperar color, si la dejaba allí serviría de distracción y podría escapar... pero algo le impedía hacerlo... y eso le hacía hacer otra cosa –Vamonos.

Suigetsu aprovecho la distracción causada por la matanza en el pueblo, a estas alturas, Juugo ya debía de estar muerto, de Sasuka... bueno, si lograba mantenerse tal vez escaparía a tiempo... aunque empezaba a dudarlo, Karin seguía en sus brazos cuando noto que se estremecía.

¿Qué pasa?- preguntó, Karin solo bajo la vista.

Sasuke sama esta muerto... al igual que Juugo, deje de sentir sus chackras...y están cambiando- dijo Karin, Suigetsu gruño mientras que aprovechando que no parecían seguirles, se detuvo en las cercanías de un río con un fuerte caudal.

¿Puedes caminar sola?- pregunto mas amable de lo que pensaba, Karin asintió mientras que el la bajaba -¿qué rayos eran esas cosas?

No lo sé... están muertos, y a la vez no lo están, son algo así como un muerto reanimado- dijo Karin con tristeza, Suigetsu le miro, y sintió algo en su estomago, él siempre la fastidiaba por que le agradaba ver la expresión molesta de la joven ninja... pero después de que ella le abrazase, aunque solo fuere por el temor que sintió... el se sintió extrañamente bien.

¿Algo así como un muerto viviente?- preguntó tratando de quitarse esa sensación, no estaban para sentimentalismos ahora, si querían sobrevivir era mejor ser ecuánime, ya después pensaría en ella.

Si, probablemente se trate de un virus pero... ¡Oh díos vienen hacía acá a gran velocidad¡Y en todas direcciones!- dijo Karin mientras que Suigetsu sacaba la espada de Zabusa.

¿Estamos rodeados?- preguntó Suigetsu, Karin solo asintió mientras que sacaba algunos kunais. El le miro y sonrió con ironía –Sabes, si Sasuke no pudo con ellos, es obvió que nosotros tampoco.

Lo sé, pero al menos tratare de llevarme a algunos conmigo- dijo Karin, Sugetsu solo sonrío.

¡Tengo hambre!- grito el zombi de Chouji mientras que aparecía entre el follaje, los zombis de varios ambos junto con los de Tsunade, Yamato, Sai y Lee aparecieron, Suigetsu y Karin solo se prepararon, pero ella de pronto se quedo paralizada.

No vayan a matarla a ella... solo denle una mordida, nos será útil para hallar a los demás- dijo una voz, Suigetsu y Karin solo le miraron con sorpresa.

Sasuke- dijo Suigetsu al verle.

¡Sasuke sama!- grito Karin.

Y si, Sasuke estaba frente a ellos, pero una mordida en el hombro y varios desgarrones y arañazos en el cuerpo indicaban lo que era ahora, a su lado, Sakura solo les miraba con hambre, Juugo apareció también.

¿Es cierto que ella siente los chackras? Je, eso nos será muy útil- dijo Tsunade, Suigetsu ato cabos entonces.

Quieren convertirte en algo como ellos- dijo de golpe, Karin solo les miro y asustada se imagino a ella como una de esas criaturas, Suigestu solo se par enfrente de ella.

Debes huir... si te atrapan será el fin definitivo de todo- dijo de pronto, Karin solo le miro.

¿Pero por donde? Estamos rodeados y sin lugar a donde ir- dijo Karin, Suigetsu le miro y de pronto Karin se asombro al ver una sonrisa sincera en él.

Arpía... yo los detendré aquí, tengo un plan... –dijo Suigetsu, Karin estaba extrañada. –Pero antes, hay algo que debo hacer antes de que se nos vengan encima- dijo volteando.

¡A ellos!- ordeno Tsunade mientras que los zombis se les iban encima.

¡Suigetsu!- exclamo Karin al ver a los zombis, pero de pronto, los labios de Suigetsu atraparon los suyos, Karin estaba impresio0nada, pero de pronto sintió un empujón que la lanzó al río, Suigetsu le miraba sonriendo mientras que empuñaba la espada y se lanzaba a los zombis.

¡SUIGETSU!- GRITO Karin mientras que el río la arrastraba.

FIN FLASHBACK.

Desperté en las orillas de un poblado devastado, fue cuando Kabuto sama me encontró y escondió de ellos, después encontramos gracias a mi habilidad a Naruto y a Hinata, después el nos trajo a este escondite y pudimos encontrar a esa joven, eso es todos, solo hemos estado sobreviviendo- dijo Karin, Doom solo se sujeto el mentón pensativo, mientras que Naruto solo suspiro.

Vaya, debió de ser horrible ver eso- dijo Naruto mientras que miraba a Karin quien asintió con tristeza –y ese sujeto Suigetu¿Qué era de ti?

Solo un compañero... aunque ese beso... no, debe de haber sido por el momento, es probable que ese reptil jamás hubiera besado a nadie en su vida, así que me beso a mi para saber que era, si eso debe ser- dijo Karin mas para sí que para los demás, aunque era obvió que trataba de engañarse.

¿Qué hay de ustedes?- preguntó Doom mientras que miraba a Uzumaki y a Hinata.

Bueno, nosotros habíamos sido encomendados por Tsunade obachan para encontrar a Sasuke, en el equipo estábamos, Sakura, Sai, Yamato sensei, Kakashi sensei, Hinata chan, Kiba, Shino y Akamaru.- dijo Uzumaki empezando a recordar.

FLASHBACK.

Después de su encuentro con Kabuto, Uzumaki, Hinata y Yamato se dirigían al puntó de encuentro del grupo junto con uno de los perros de Kakashi.

¿Hey que es eso?- preguntó Uzumaki al señalar una columna de humo.

Hum, humo, es como si alguien atacara el poblado- dijo Yamato mientras que miraba a lo lejos.

Yamato san, Naruto kun¿Qué debemos hacer?- preguntó Hinata.

Vamos, algo debe de estar pasando- dijo Yamato mientras que trataba de usar su radio –Que raro, no puedo comunicarme con Kakashi sempai.

Será mejor que los busquemos, algo me da muy mala espina- dijo Uzumaki, Yamato y Hinata asintieron.

El trío viajo a toda velocidad, pero de pronto, el sonido de una batalla les llamo la atención, se apresuraron pero lo que vieron les lleno de temor.

¡Oh por...!- exclamo Yamato.

¡Santos Dattebayos!- dijo Uzumaki, Hinata solo se cubrió la boca con temor.

Y es que habían Ambus de Konoha atacando el pueblo... o mas bien devorando a los pobladores, de pronto, Kakashi apareció ante ellos, se veía lastimado.

¡Kakashi sensei!- Dijo Uzumaki acercándosele.

Argh... como duele- dijo Kakashi mientras que trataba de contener la hemorragia de su cuello.

¿Qué paso Kakashi sempai?- pregunto Yamato.

Nos emboscaron, me encontré con Kiba y Sakura, cuando de pronto fuimos atacados por... ¡Oh dios¡Por Hokage sama y los demás!- dijo Kakashi con tristeza.

¿Y Sakura chan y Kiba?- preguntó Uzumaki, Hinata le miro preocupada.

Los atraparon, yo apenas logre escapar, pero Gai me mordió el cuello...¡Arg¡Arde!- gritó Kakashi mientras que empezaba a convulsionarse.

¡Sempai!- grito Yamato mientras que le sujetaba, Uzumaki estaba preocupado.

Naruto kun... ¿Qué haremos?- preguntó Hinata, Uzumaki solo le miro con tensión.

No lo sé, por ahora será mejor que vayamos a refugiarnos, Kakashi sensei esta muy herido y... –dijo Uzumaki pero de prontO.

El dolor... el hambre... hambre... ¡HAMBRE!- grito Kakashi cuando se le fue encima a Yamato y le mordió el cuello.

¡ARGGHHHH!- Grito Yamato mientras que la sangre corría por su cuello.

¡Yamato sensei!- gritaron Uzumaki y Hinata asustados.

Yamato se retorcía tratando de liberarse, pero empezaba a perder fuerza.

Váyanse... corran... ¡CORRAN!- gritó con fuerza, Uzumaki solo le miro y tomo a Hinata de un brazo empezando a escapar.

La situación estaba fuera de control, ambos corrían por el bosque mientras que se veía el humo salir de pueblos y villas cercanas.

Diablos¿Qué es lo que pasa?- se preguntó Uzumaki molesto.

Naruto kun... espera, creo que ya no nos siguen- dijo Hinata, Uzumaki se detuvo mientras que se tiraba al piso.

¿Pero que fue eso¿Lo viste? Parecían muertos... oh díos... si Kakashi sensei termino así...- expreso Uzumaki, Hinata solo bajo la vista.

Es seguro que Kiba kun y Sakura san estarán igual... así como también Yamato sensei- dijo Hinata con tristeza.

Debemos de encontrar a Shino y a Sai, sé que juntos podremos lograr algo- dijo Uzumaki, Hinata asintió mientras que se sentó a su lado, Uzumaki se sonrojo levemente.

¿Crees que Kurenai sensei este bien?- preguntó Hinata, Uzumaki solo suspiro.

No lo sé, hasta el momento solo he visto ninjas de Konoha... pero por ahora- dijo cuando de pronto.

¡Aquí están!- dijo una voz, Hinata y Uzumaki se levantaron de golpe, a Hinata se le fue el aire al ver al poseedor de la voz.

¡SHINO KUN!- exclamo asustada, y es que Shino estaba frente a ellos, igual de descarnado que los demás, Uzumaki solo miro con temor como mas de esos zombis aparecían frente a ellos, estaban, Sakura, Lee, Yamato, Chouji, Kiba, Kakashi, Tsunade Y varios ambus.

O díos- dijo Uzumaki mientras qué se ponía en actitud protectora frente a Hinata.

Vaya, Naruto, te vez bien...- dijo Tsunade con una sonrisa, acentuad por la falta de labios, Uzumaki y Hinata se prepararon para pelear.

No se resistan, hemos decidido que sus habilidades son útiles, solo un pequeño mordisco y serán como nosotros... no les dolerá... demasiado- dijo Sakura sonriendo, Uzumaki y Hinata estaban asustados, pero sabían que debían de pelear.

Hinata, yo los entretendré, tu huye en cuanto se distraigan y yo...- dijo Uzumaki, pero Hinata le interrumpió.

¡No¡No te dejare¡Jamás me apartare y te dejare a tu suerte!- dijo Hinata con decisión, Uzumaki le miro con sorpresa.

¡Ah¡Que tiernos!- dijo Tsunade con ironía mientras que sonreía.

Ya vamos a por ellos, tengo hambre y siempre quise saber que sabor tendría Hinata- dijo Kiba mientras que la baba caía por su boca.

Hinata, usare unos bunshin para distraerlos, cuando eso pase trataremos de correr a las montañas, estoy seguro que estaremos a salvo allí- dijo Uzumaki Hinata asintió.

¡A ellos!- grito Tsunade mientras que los zombis se les iba encima.

¡KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!- Uzumaki hizo el sello varias copias aparecieron empezando a enfrentarse contra los zombis, Hinat y el echaron a correr, pero otro grupo se le fue encima.

¡Shugohakke Rokujuyon Sho!- exclamo Hinata haciendo su técnica y lanzándoles por los aires, Uzumaki sonrió pero de pronto se percato de que sus bunshin ya habían sido aniquilados y no les daría tiempo de perder a los zombis a pesar de tener un camino.

De pronto algo golpeó a Sakura lanzándola y varios animales de tinta aparecieron y bloquearon a los ninjas.

¡Sai!- exclamaron ambos al unísono.

Huyan ahora que pueden... y apúrense... no creo poder contener mi hambre por mas tiempo- dijo Sai volteando a verles, Uzumaki y Hinata solo vieron con tristeza que el joven estaba igual que los demás, pero parecía conservar aun parte de su antigua personalidad.

Sai... amigo- dijo Uzumaki empezando a llorar, Sai le miro con sus velados ojos.

Llévate a Hinata san lo mas lejos que puedas... si va a pasar lo que creo que va a pasar, puede que ustedes sean... la última esperanza de la tierra- dijo Sai mientras que sus seres de tinta peleaban contra los zombis, Uzumaki asintió –Cuídalo mucho... sé que él es un zopenco pené chico, pero es buena gente- dijo Sai burlonamente, Hinata solo asintió mientras que ambos empezaban a correr a las montañas.

FIN FLASHBACK.

Después de eso estuvimos vagando por días, nos encontramos con Itachi en el camino pero... –decía Uzumaki cuando de pronto Doom se levanto de golpe.

Oh diablos...- dijo Doom de pronto.

¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Naruto sorprendido.

El portal... el portal... lo había olvidado- dijo Doom.

¿Qué portal?- pregunto Kabuto, pero Doom solo le miro.

El portal que construí aun existe... y estoy seguro que Richard's tratara de recomponerlo para rescatarte chico- dijo Doom, Naruto entonces ato cabos.

¡Es quiere decir que...!- exclamo con sorpresa ante la mirada de extrañeza delos demás.

Si... que hemos condenado a tu mundo- dijo Doom.

En la torre del Hokage.

Ya estamos casi listos... en 15 minutos la abriré y podremos empezar a comer- dijo Shikamaru con calma, Temari, Sasuke y Sakura solo sonrieron.

Bien, entonces pronto podremos comer algo nuevo- dijo Sakura mientras que sonreía.

Continuara...

Un capitulo de recuerdos, me costo algo de trabajo pero espero que les haya gustado.

En el próximo capitulo: Doom ideara un plan para poder volver, Naruto sabrá el por que del embarazo de Hinata, se revelara el que paso con algunos Akatsukis y... los zombis llegaran al mundo de Naruto.

Xiucoatl: Gracias por el review, espero haberte dado una buena sorpresa.

Clow Riusaky: je, si, si que lo es, por ahora, en el próximo capitulo ya pondré el por que de eso, con respecto a su arriesgue, hay que tomar en cuenta de que Konoha fue el epicentro, así que es obvio que sería el ultimo lugar al que regresarían, y era mas seguro en lo que los zombis invadían el mundo, je, y espera a ver lo que pasa cuando los zombis entren al mundo de Naruto.

Suerte


	5. Capitulo 4: Cruce 2

**KONOHA ZOMBIES.**

**NARUTO MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**DOOM MARVEL COMICS**

_"**Comenzó como un destello en el cielo y un murmullo entre las nubes... El hambre lo trajo aquí y lo alimento hasta que los ninjas dejaron de serlo... fueron sustituidos por criaturas sin alma impulsados por un hambre insaciable por carne humana... cuando se quedaron sin comida Shikamaru Nara elaboro un plan para poder viajar a una nueva dimensión... pero solo atrajo a Naruto Uzumaki y a Víctor Von Doom a esta terrible realidad... ambos han escuchado los testimonios de la invasión y Doom se ha percatado de que han olvidado el portal... por lo que los zombis podrán entrar al mundo de Naruto... eso les reduce las esperanzas... Este no es el mundo de los ninjas de Naruto Shippuden... este es el mundo de:**_

**¡KONOHA ZOMBIES!**

**Capitulo 4: Cruce (2).**

**Nota: Recuerden que los viajes en el espacio/tiempo son relativos, por lo que el tiempo no transcurre igual en el mundo Zombie y en el mundo de Naruto, para evitar líos, cuando escriba del mundo de Naruto, pondré Mundo Naruto y Mundo Zombie, por cierto, para entender este capitulo lean el capitulo final de "Encuentro de Dos Héroes".**

Mundo de Naruto.

Había pasado una semana desde la batalla contra Doom y Orochimaru, las heridas empezaban a cerrarse, después de enviar con ayuda del Fantastic car a los villanos a su dimensión y entregarlos a las autoridades de la Tierra, los Fantastic Four, Spiderman, Wolverine y Gambit se han quedado a ayudar con la reconstrucción de Konoha.

Reed Richards trabajaba para reparar el portal, ayudado por Susan, Jhoony había viajado a la Tierra y contacto con Tony Stark y con el Capitán América, puesto que había algunos problemas con Red Skull contacto con Hank Mckoy, alias Bestia, de los XMEN para que les ayudara

Wolverine solo se dedico a hacer el vago para conocer ese nuevo mundo, Gambit... pues se dedico a conocer mejor Konoha... especialmente a Anko y a las chicas...

Cassidy escapo de ellos, se oculto en el país del Arroz.

Sasuke se había recuperado después de que Orochimaru muriera, por lo que viajo (se escapo) a la Villa del Sonido al enterarse de la desaparición de Naruto.

Sakura se quedo junto con Hinata y los Fantastic Four esperando a que el portal estuviera listo para traer de vuelta a Naruto.

Temari se recuperaba con la ayuda de Ino, Shikamaru había salido en una "Misión" para capturar a Cassidy (Carnage) y vengarse de lo que le hizo a Temari, Spiderman se quedo en la villa del Sonido, pero antes hizo su buena acción del día, ayudando a la reconciliación de Asuma y Kurenai.

Sai se quedo en la villa del Sonido, en espera de que Naruto regrese, solo ha regresado a Konoha para ver que Ino este bien.

Villa del Sonido... Antiguo laboratorio de Doom... ahora laboratorio de Reed.

Ya solo faltan algunos ajustes a la maquina y podremos abrir el portal- dijo Reed mientras que revisaba todo.

Una pregunta elástico ¿Por qué metiste el portal en esta enorme cubierta metálica?- preguntó Ben extrañado.

Es para evitar sorpresas, no sabemos si es posible que algo entre a nuestro mundo del lugar a donde iremos, y también es para evitar que si entramos por accidenté con algo peligroso lo podamos contener- dijo Reed con calma.

Es por eso que pedimos la ayuda de Hank, el es un gran biólogo, así podrá ayudarnos en caso de que pase algo- dijo Susan, Ben solo suspiro.

Bueno, pero si pasa algo... solo espero que ese mocoso pelos de elote este bien- dijo Ben con calma.

Tranquilo, ya casi están las coordenadas... ¿Qué rayos?- exclamo Reed al ver que el portal empezaba a brillar.

Parece que algo entra- dijo Susan mientras que Reed activaba una alarma.

¿Creen que sea Naruto kun?- preguntó Hinata, Sakura solo se encogía de hombros, en ese momento, Shikamaru entro al cuarto.

¿Hey que pasa? Vengo a verlos y me encuentro con este escándalo...- dijo pero se callo al ver la Luz.

Algo va a entrar- dijo Reed.

Mundo Zombie.

Doom estaba furico, no había revisado el aparato y ahora el mundo podría estar condenado.

Esto es grave... si lo que dices es cierto, entonces hay un portal que conecta a ambos mundos... grandioso, entonces le han dado la oportunidad a los infectados de entrar a su mundo- dijo Kabuto con sarcasmo.

Si... y si no hacemos algo, el mundo de este chiquillo será destruido... y si esas cosas infectan a Richard's podrán acceder a un genio capas de usar los transportadores y llevarlos a cuantos mundos quieran... no solo eso, si llegan a mi mundo, no quiero ni imaginarme lo que pasara- dijo Doom, Uzumaki se levanto.

Entonces debemos de ir a la Torre del Hokage y acabar con esa cosa- dijo Uzumaki con seriedad.

¿Y luego que genio¿Te escaparas de una horda de muertos vivientes que quieren comerte¿Después esperaras pacientemente a que nazca tu bebe para que se lo coman?- dijo Karin con sarcasmo, Uzumaki solo bajo la cabeza apenado.

Hay otra opción, si logramos llegar al portal, podríamos usarlo para escapar de este mundo... solo debemos de dejar a algunos explosivos para destruirle- dijo Doom.

Aun así, para llegar a la torre del Hokage debemos de cruzar casi medía aldea, no creo que lleguemos todos... especialmente ella- dijo Karin mirando a Hinata, Uzumaki frunció el ceño pero sabía que en su estado, Hinata no sería muy rápida.

Tal vez no sea necesario- dijo Kabuto.

¿Por qué lo dices?- preguntó Naruto con curiosidad.

Es probable que haya algún mapa entre las cosas que Orochimaru sama dejo aquí, así tal vez podamos llegar a la torre del Hokage sin tener que cruzar a la pandilla de los muertos vivientes- dijo Kabuto sonriendo, el grupo asintió.

Bien, pues a que esperamos, busquémoslos- dijeron los dos Uzumakis.

No, ustedes cuiden a Hinata, son demasiado desordenados para tocar los mapas y capaz que lo rompen- dijo Kabuto con ironía.

¡Oye!- dijeron ambos al unísono.

Tiene razón- dijo Karin, Doom se sentó entonces.

Búsquenlos, yo debo de reponer mis energías o solo seré una carga- dijo Doom, ambos asintieron y fueron a una pequeña bodega mientras que los dos Naruto se sentaban al lado de Hinata refunfuñando.

En la Villa.

¿Has encontrado algo?- preguntó Kisame mientras que Gaara solo negaba con la cabeza.

No, son demasiado escurridizos... y ya empiezo a tener hambre- dijo Gaara mientras que se ahuyentaba algunas moscas, en eso Kiba se les acerco.

Hey, parece que he encontrado algo, es un aroma... creó que si se los trago la tierra... y creo que se a donde- dijo Kiba con una sonrisa.

Bien, informemos a Tsunade, recuerden que Naruto tiene al Kyubi y será una presa difícil- dijo Gaara mientras que los dos asentían.

De vuelta en el refugió.

Y ya no me acabaron de contar... ¿Cuando fue que paso "eso"?- preguntó Naruto refiriéndose al embarazo de Hinata. Uzumaki y Hinata se sonrojaron.

Bueno... fue después de escapar... un poco después de encontrarnos con Itachi san- dijo Hinata sonrojada, Naruto solo les miro expectante.

FLASHBACK.

Las montañas eran un excelente refugió, los zombis se habían concentrado en atacar a los pueblos y villas cercanos a ellos, por lo que temporalmente, estaban a salvo.

Hinata se encontraba en una cueva, Uzumaki había cazado algunos conejos y los asaba para que ambos pudieran comer, ya habían pasado 8 días desde el ataque.

¿En que piensas?- preguntó Uzumaki, Hinata se sonrojo al darse cuenta de que el le había estado mirando.

¿Este será el fin de todo? Me imagino que a estas alturas mi Padre y Hanabi deben de estar muertos como los demás¿Crees que sean como ellos?- preguntó Hinata, Uzumaki le miro y se levanto sentándose a su lado.

No lo sé... Tsunade no obachan ya era una de esas cosas... pero no vi ni a Ero senin ni a Shikamaru, tal vez aun hallan sobrevivientes igual que nosotros dos- dijo con una leve sonrisa, Hinata entonces empezó a llorar, lo que le tomo desprevenido... desde que habían huido a las montañas, Hinata se había mantenido fuerte y sería... verla derrumbarse en un llanto tan desgarrador le provoco una sensación de impotencia tal, por lo que solo pudo abrazarla.

Hinata siguió llorando por un largo rato, Uzumaki solo miraba al techo mientras que le abrazaba protectoramente.

Desahógate... recuerda que debemos de estar a nuestro cien por ciento si queremos sobrevivir- dijo Uzumaki, Hinata solo asintió.

Lo sé... discúlpame por ser tan susceptible Naruto kun- dijo Hinata, Uzumaki solo sonrío.

Tranquila, no hay nada de malo en ello, a veces se debe de llorar para olvidar algún mal recuerdo- dijo Uzumaki y Hinata sonrío.

Fue cuando el la vio a los ojos que lo noto...

"Vaya... no había notado que Hinata era tan hermosa... un momento, no pienses en eso, no estamos en una situación prudente"- pensó mientras que se sacudía la cabeza.

¿Pasa algo?- preguntó Hinata extrañada.

No, no es nada, sigamos comiendo... necesitaremos energías, recuerda que debemos de llegar al país de la Hierba... tal vez encontremos a algunos sobrevivientes- dijo Uzumaki, Hinata asintió y ambos continuaron.

Un día mas paso, puesto que Uzumaki había visto a algunos zombis a lo lejos, volvieron a las montañas... encontraron una cueva oculta en una peña y se quedaron allí, por desgracia, no podían encender ninguna fogata para evitar que el fuego les delatara, por lo que la fría noche se les fue encima.

A rayos... que frío... pareciera que la montaña nos estuviese corriendo- dijo Uzumaki mientras que Hinata solo tirititaba en la pequeña cobija que tenía.

Uzumaki le miro y se percató de que era probable que ambos murieran de hipotermia a causa de la temperatura, por lo que se levanto y se acerco a Hinata, ella le miro con extrañeza, hasta que el le puso su manta encima.

Na... Naruto kun- dijo sorprendida.

Es para que no pases frío- dijo Uzumaki sonriendo.

Pe... pero no puedo aceptarla, es tuya, te vas a congelar- dijo Hinata con preocupación.

Tranquila, sé que estaré bien- dijo mientras que recordaba que él Kyubi le impediría morir, se sentó en una esquina, pero de pronto Hinata se levanto y fue a él, le cubrió con la manta y antes de que el replicara, se metió con él entre las sabanas –Hi... Hinata¿Qué haces?- preguntó sonrojado.

Naruto kun... no deseo que pases frío... yo... yo... no lo sé... es solo que, esto asustada, es probable que a estas alturas ya no haya ningún lugar a donde huir... pero no importa mucho... si estoy contigo- dijo Hinata sonrojada, Uzumaki solo se sonrojo.

Tranquila... yo no te dejare... recuerda que me gustan las personas como tú- dijo con una sonrisa mientras que ella se sonrojaba.

La noche se hizo mas fría... y entonces empezó a nevar, Uzumaki permanecía despierto y solo observaba dormitar a Hinata, fue en ese momento en el que noto la agradable sensación que ella le provocaba y que le permitía no enloquecer... pero aunque fuese una locura... empezaba a despertar sus mas bajas pasiones pese a la situación.

Tal vez era por el peligro en el que estaban, el hecho de que en cualquier momento podrían caerles encima una manada de zombis hambrientos o que podrían morir de inanición, pero Uzumaki sentía que valdría la pena, tan solo por poseer el hermoso cuerpo de la joven Hyuga al menos una vez... lo que lo desmoralizaba, ya que ni siquiera podía alejarse sin ponerla en riesgo.

¿Naruto kun?- preguntó una semi adormilada Hinata, Uzumaki solo le sonrío.

Vuelve a dormir... esta nevando por lo que creo que nos quedaremos varados unos días- dijo Uzumaki, Hinata asintió mientras que se apoyaba en su regazo.

Al menos... ya no siento tanto frío- dijo Hinata con algo de timidez.

Uzumaki solo miro sus largos cabellos azabache y no pudo evitar abrazarla, Hinata se estremeció un poco, pero el sonrío mientras que acercaba su rostro a sus oídos.

Así sentirás menos frío- dijo en un susurro, la joven Hyuga se estremeció de nueva cuenta, y Uzumaki apoyo su cabeza en su hombro.

Permanecieron largo rato en esa posición, pero Uzumaki solo miraba con algo de embeleso a Hinata, esta sonrojada y fuertemente abrazada solo estaba sumida en sus pensamientos.

Naruto kun... sabes, pese a la situación que pasa... no sé por que pero... me siento muy feliz de poder estar contigo así- dijo Hinata de pronto y bajo levemente la cabeza –Eres una persona sumamente importante para mí y me alegro de que en estos momento estemos juntos.

Lo sé- dijo Uzumaki de pronto, Hinata solo abrió los ojos levemente sorprendida mientras que Uzumaki estrecho aun mas su abrazo... la cercanía de ambos cuerpos solo hizo que el ambiente se sintiera mucho menos frío.

No supieron cuanto permanecieron en esa posición... simplemente en un momento ambos empezaron a besarse apasionadamente, sin ni siquiera mediar un "Te amo" o un "Me gustas", fue de pronto y sumamente pasional, ambos se dejaron llevar por su libido e hicieron el amor esa noche, pese a que no tenía mas de 9 días que el mundo se había ido al carajo, a ambos nada les importo en ese momento .

Por ahora solo eran "Hinata" y "Naruto", su mundo solo se redujo a eso... tal vez era la incertidumbre... o el temor a morir pronto de una manera dolorosa lo que los llevo a esa conclusión de actos... pero durante esa noche y parte del día siguiente, ambos se entregaron en cuerpo y alma el uno con el otro.

Al tercer día de su encierro en la cueva, ambos dormían placidamente... hasta que una voz les hizo levantarse apresuradamente.

Son el blanco mas perfecto que jamás haya encontrado- dijo una voz en la cueva.

Uzumaki se paro frente a Hinata mientras que sacaba un kunai, ella hizo lo mismo y se percataron de que el visitante les obstruía la ruta de salida.

Así que al fin nos encontraron... bueno, pero no dejare que nos conviertan en algo como ustedes sin pelear- dijo Uzumaki con un cierto temor, la extraña persona solo se acerco con calma y fue cuando el noto quien era... además de verse bastante vivo aun.

¡Uchiha Itachi!- dijeron ambos, mientras que el miembro de Akatsuki solo se sentaba en el piso y exhalaba un suspiro.

Ya tenía tiempo sin escuchar mi nombre- dijo Itachi, Uzumaki le miro con fijeza y vio que su uniforme estaba sucio y desgarrado, había manchas de sangre pero por obviedad no eran suyas, además de que parecía realmente cansado.

¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Uzumaki, Itachi solo suspiro.

Lo mismo que ustedes, escondiéndome... esas cosas me han perseguido durante días... desde que Akatsuki cayo no he encontrado ningún lugar seguro- dijo con calma.

Hinata se sobrecogió por la explicación del ahora último Uchiha con vida.

¿Es tan mala la situación?- preguntó Hinata asustada, Itachi solo suspiro de nuevo.

Mas de lo que creen... ese tipo tenía razón después de todo- dijo Itahci, Uzumaki le miro con curiosidad.

¿Qué tipo?- preguntó aun en guardia.

Un sujeto que llego con un par de kunoichis de Konoha... era muy extraño, llevaba unas armas raras y hablaba acerca de una armada de las sombras... le perdí la pista cuando nuestra base fue atacada... y pensar que éramos los mas fuertes... eso se acabo con la matanza que hicieron... ni siquiera el líder pudo hacer nada- dijo con un semblante derrotado, Uzumaki y Hinata solo se miraron y se relajaron, tal vez allá sido un criminal de clase S pero por ahora ya no suponía ningún peligro para ellos.

Ambos se sentaron, no le ofrecieron alimento, puesto que ya casi no tenían nada para ellos, pero Itachi no pareció molestarse, por lo que el pequeño grupo permaneció en silenció durante el resto del día.

Al día siguiente, por fin Uzumaki se atrevió a preguntarle a Itachi sobre el estado del país... y casi deseo no haberlo hecho.

Es pésimo... desde que escape de la base llegue a Sunagakure, pero era un desastre, apenas logre escapar del Kazekage y sus hermanos... en el país de la Hierba... me tuve que enfrentar con mis excompañeros... Deidara fue sumamente difícil... pero al menos sus capacidades se habían reducido... en el país del Agua casi muero a manos de Kisame... y comprobé que el Magenkyo Sharingan solo sirve para dos cosas con ellos... para nada y para lo mismo, llegue aquí escapando de esas cosas- dijo Itachi finalmente.

¿Y quienes eran ese hombre y las dos Kunoichis?- preguntó Hinata, Itachi solo miro al techo.

No recuerdo el nombre de él...As, Ach, algo así... las dos ninjas eran Ino Yamanaka y la compañera de Neji Hyuga... pero no supe que paso, antes de morir, Tobi me dijo que una de ellas había muerto descuartizada, pero no supe quien- dijo Itachi, ambos se pusieron algo tristes, iban a decir algo cuando el lugar se estremeció.

¡Que rayos!- exclamo Uzumaki mientras que Itachi se levanta de golpe.

Están aquí- dijo secamente, Hinata se abrazo al brazo de Uzumaki mientras que el trataba de mantener la calma –Debemos de largarnos antes de que nos agarren.

¡Muy tarde!- gritó alguien y de pronto aparecieron en el extremo de la cueva los zombis de Sasuke, Sakura, Jiraiya, Temari, Lee, Kiba, Gaara y otros zombis mas.

Itachi saco de entre sus ropas una espada, pero Uzumaki solo tomo a Hinata del brazo.

¡Corre!- gritó mientras que iba al fondo de la cueva, los zombis ambu se les fueron encima, pero antes de poder hacer algo, Itachi descuartizo a varios con la espada.

¡Itachi san!- grito Hinata mientras que ambos corrían, pero Itachi no respondió... estaba demasiado cansado para correr... y la verdad es que ya se había cansado de esta vida.

Déjalo... el desea morir- dijo Uzumaki mientras que ambos escapaban a través de un túnel que los llevaría a un río subterráneo.

Y fue lo mejor, Itachi despedazo a un zombi mas antes de que Sasuke lograra sujetarlo y le mordiera el cuello, Itachi pego un grito leve mientras que la espada caía de sus manos.

¡Espero que se atraganten!- gritó con dolor, en eso todos se le fueron encima.

Un escenario rojo, sangre y tripas volando y pegándose a la pared, los zombis devorando cada parte de Itachi sin dejar mas que huesos y restos de ropa.

FIN FLASHBACK.

Después de eso, el río nos trajo a las afueras de Konoha, nos ocultamos en algunas peñas hasta que nos encontraron Kabuto san y Karin san... a los dos meses me entere que estaba embarazada- dijo Hinata mientras que Naruto solo le miraba sorprendido.

Vaya, quien lo diría... je, me preguntó si en mi mundo podría suceder lo mismo- dijo murmurando Naruto, Uzumaki solo sonrío.

Si en tu mundo también tienes una Hinata, te recomiendo que no pierdas el tiempo y la trates bien... saldrás bien recompensado- dijo Uzumaki abrazando protectoramente a Hinata.

¡Los encontré!- exclamo Karin emocionada, mientras que ponía unos planos en una mesa, Ayame y los demás se acercaron y empezaron a ver el documento sin saber que afuera...

¡Es aquí¡Hay una red de Tuneles!- exclamo Kiba.

Es cierto, Orochimaru tenía pasadizos ocultos, es por eso que se pudieron ocultar tan bien- dijo Tsunade, pero Jiraiya solo sonrío.

Bueno, no importa, valió la pena la espera... ¡Vamos que hay comida fresca hoy!- exclamo mientras que los zombis empezaron a moverse.

"Así pues, mientras que el grupo empezaba a hacer sus planes de escape... es posible que no lo logren a tiempo... y es que es muy probable... que el siguiente mundo ya este muerto... sin siquiera saberlo"

Mundo de Naruto.

El portal brillaba, los presentes se cubrieron la vista, Sasuke llego también y solo se quedo consternado.

¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Ben Grimm.

Algo esta entrando- dijo Reed mientras que una silueta se veía.

¿Naruto kun¿Eres tu?- preguntó Hinata cubriéndose los ojos levemente.

Pero lo que entro, no era lo que esperaba...

No exactamente- dijo el zombi de Shikamaru mientras que aparecía junto con los zombis de Sakura, Temari y Sasuke con claras expresiones de hambre frente a los atónitos espectadores.

Continuara...

Si, ya esta el siguiente capitulo listo, los zombis han entrado al mundo de Naruto... ¿Qué pasara¿Podrán detenerlos los héroes y los ninjas¿Cómo reaccionaran Sasuke, Sakura y Shikamaru al estar frente a sus zombis¿Podrán escapar Naruto y compañía de el mundo Zombi?

Al menos ya saben que fue de Itachi, y un poco acerca de la próxima historia que tengo planeada a partir de este fic, si fueron suspicaces sabrán a que me refiero... ya se explico el por que del embarazo de Hinata, pero me gusta poner algo de presión... además de que este fic llega a su fin en el proximo episodio, pero... ¿Es realmente el fin? En realidad, será tan solo un parte aguas para la precuela de la historia de zombies, si, si conocen de esto, pondré el origen y la historia de cómo cayo Akatsuki narrada por un personaje muy peculiar.

En el próximo capitulo: Los zombis encontraran el escondite de los refugiados, por lo que se librar una terrible lucha, dos personajes morirán en esta batalla, también ocurrirá la batalla entre los zombis liderados por Shikamaru y los Héroes liderados por Reed Richard's, además de la aparición de un personaje inesperado...

DREIGNUS: Gracias por leerme, y te deseo suerte con tu fic de zombies de Harry Potter, como habrás notado, ya anuncié la precuela del fic, por lo que pronto sabrás el como inició y si, el Apocalipsis empieza, pero no como se espera, espero que el fin abrupto no sea desagradable, pero considere que no había mucho para hacer un fic largo de esta manera, suerte.

Alam: Gracias por el review.

Alma: Gracias por el review y ya visto lo que paso, descansa en paz Itachi.

Zidanezaith: bien pues, ya viste por que el embarazo de Hinata je, y bueno, ya empezó lo de la dimensión de Naruto, suerte.

Clow Riusaky: bueno, je, discúlpame por la tortura, pero es que ya sabes, en las historias de zombies se debe de ser cruel y frío, por lo que ya esta anunciado que dos de ellos morirán, pero al menos daré algo de esperanza, con lo de Neji y Hanabi, pues te diré que cuando alguien muere, sus ojos se dilatan, por lo que el Byakugan se vuelve prácticamente inútil y como veras, ya aparecerá la historia donde entrara el anti héroe mas cool de todos, suerte.

Gizmo Killer: Gracias por el review, y espero que este capitulo te guste.

Suerte a todos.


	6. Capitulo 5:Death and Rebirth

**KONOHA ZOMBIES. **

**NARUTO MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**DOOM MARVEL COMICS **

**"Comenzó como un destello en el cielo y un murmullo entre las nubes... El hambre lo trajo aquí y lo alimento hasta que los ninjas dejaron de serlo... fueron sustituidos por criaturas sin alma impulsados por un hambre insaciable por carne humana... cuando se quedaron sin comida Shikamaru Nara elaboro un plan para poder viajar a una nueva dimensión... pero solo atrajo a Naruto Uzumaki y a Víctor Von Doom a esta terrible realidad... pero ahora los zombies han entrado al mundo de Naruto... y han encontrado el escondite de los sobrevivientes... eso les reduce las esperanzas... Este no es el mundo de los ninjas de Naruto Shippuden... este es el mundo de: **

**¡KONOHA ZOMBIES! **

**Capitulo**** 5: Death and Rebirth. **

**Nota: Este es el último capitulo del fic, pero habrá un epilogo y también haré una nueva historia usando a uno de mis personajes favoritos, suerte. **

Mundo de Naruto.

La sorpresa era inigualable, Sakura, Hinata, Sasuke y Shikamaru estaban como hipnotizados, los miembros delo FF presentes también se veían notoriamente sorprendidos, mientras que el zombi de Shikamaru les miraba.

(para evitar confusión, los zombis ninjas tendrán una Z primero)

Genial... por que las cosas no podían estar peor- dijo Ben mientras que los zombis les miraban.

Temari... –dijo Z Shikamaru, Z Temari solo sonrío.

Tranquilo nene... ya los tengo- dijo Z Temari mientras que estiraba su abanico –Ninpou... ¡KAMAITACHI!

La enorme ráfaga de aire lanzó a los jóvenes ninjas en contra de la pared, en eso la alarma del portal sonó y la enorme caja metálica (Que cubría todo el cuarto), empezó a cerrar las puertas.

¡Anda que tengo hambre!- exclamo Z Sasuke mientras que se abalanzaba contra Sakura, ella solo le miro con miedo.

¡No!- grito Sakura, Sasuke se levanto y vio a su zombificado doble lanzarse contra la pelirrosa.

¡Sakura!- grito Sasuke.

¡Muy tarde!- exclamo Z Sasuke, pero antes de lograr morderla, el puño de Ben Grim le lanzo contra la pared.

¡Quieto monigote, a esta niña me la respetas que no esta incluida en el buffet!- exclamo Ben mientras que Z Sasuke se levantaba, Sasuke se acerco a Sakura y la levanto.

¿Estas bien?- preguntó asustado, Sakura asintió mientras que de pronto su mirada de pronto se aterrorizo.

¡Señor Grim cuidado!- dijo Sakura, pero Z Sakura ya se le había ido encima a la Mole y le hinco los dientes... una pésima idea considerando que su piel es pura roca.

¡Argh¡Es como morder concreto!- exclamo Z Sakura mientras que algunos dientes se le caían.

¡Pues muerde esto!- dijo Ben mientras que le soltaba un puñetazo.

Z Sakura se estampo contra el muro metálico, mientras que Reed y Shikamaru tenían sus propios problemas.

¿Quién rayos eres¿Por qué te pareces a mi?- preguntó Shikamaru, pero en eso Z Shikamaru solo sonrió e hizo una pose que Shikamaru conocía bien.

¡KAGEMANE NO JUTSU!- exclamo Z Shikamaru mientras que su sombra iba a por Shikamaru, pero antes de atraparlo, un tubo metálico le pego en la cabeza.

¡No te desconcentres!- grito Reed, Z Temari se iba contra Hinata y Susan, Hinata se puso en pose de combate.

¡Byakugan!- exclamo la kunoichi de ojos blancos... y se sorprendió entonces .-Su... su chackra... es casi inexistente- dijo sorprendida.

¡Tengo hambre¡Kamaitachi!- exclamo Z Temari mientras que lanzaba su ataque, pero el viento se estrello contra un muro invisible... igual que ella -¡Que rayos!- exclamo tratando de librarse del campo de fuerza invisible que la apresaba.

Un campo de fuerza muchacha... uno del que no te libraras- dijo Susan mientras que Hinata suspiraba.

Malditos... ¡CHIDORI!- exclamo Z Sasuke mientras que se lanzaba con un Chidori contra Ben.

¡Cuidado!- dijo Sasuke lanzando unos kunais con sellos explosivos integrados, estos estallaron lanzando a Sasuke a una esquina, este empezó a levantarse pero.

¡Es la hora de golpear!- dijo Ben mientras que de un puñetazo lanzaba a Z Sasuke contra el techo de metal y este rebotaba con fuerza dejando bastant6es restos de su piel podrida escurriendo.

¡Susan!- grito Reed, ella asintió mientras que generaba un campo de fuerza y apresaba también a Z Sasuke y a Z Sakura.

¡Déjanos ir!- grito Z Sakura, Z Sasuke solo hacía gestos, puesto que el golpe de Ben le había sacado la mandíbula y trataba de acomodársela.

Maldición... no imagine que estuvieran esos... los he subestimado- dijo Z Shikamaru, en eso.

¡Kagemane no Jutsu!

¡Mierda!- exclamo al sentirse apresado, Shikamaru solo sonrió mientras que Z Shikamaru quedaba paralizado.

Bien, usemos la jaula de contención rápido- ordeno Reed mientras que encerraban a los zombis, Sakura y Sasuke se acercarón a Hinata.

¿Vieron a esas cosas? Se parecían a nosotros- dijo Sakura sorprendida y algo dolida... de no haber estado los FF allí, ya estarían muertos.

Si, pero en mayor y¿Qué les pasaba en la piel? Parecían muertos- dijo Sasuke con cierto temor.

No lo parecían... lo estaban, esas cosas... son ustedes... solo que están muertos... y a la vez no- dijo Hinata asustada.

¿De que hablas¿Muertos pero a la vez no?- preguntó Sasuke.

Son zombis... y si mi deducción no falla... Naruto y Víctor cayeron a una dimensión plagada de estas criaturas- dijo Reed, Hinata se cubrió la boca con ambas manos.

¿De que habla?- pregunto Sakura extrañada, Sasuke solo se acerco a la jaula de contención, donde Z Shikamaru y Z Temari trataban de romper el duro cristal que les separaba.

¿Quiénes son ustedes¿Qué han hecho con Naruto?- pregunto Sasuke, Z Shikamaru solo le miro con fijeza.

En estos momentos nuestro amiguito debe de haber sido ya festín para mis amigos- dijo Z Shikamaru con una sonrisa mordaz, Sasuke solo sudo frió.

Si... y es muy seguro eso, ya que escuchamos mucho escándalo desde la villa... ha lastima, me hubiera gustado probar su carne al menos una vez- dijo Z Temari, Hinata que había escuchado todo solo miro al portal con terror.

Naruto kun... ¡Debemos ir a buscarlo!- exclamo de pronto.

Nosotros iremos... ustedes se quedan- dijo Ben de pronto.

¡Que¡El es nuestro compañero¡Que creen que lo dejaremos así!- exclamaron Sakura y Sasuke a la vez, pero Shikamaru solo se les acerco.

Es doloroso, pero tienen razón, si vamos nos podrían matar... casi lo hacen de no ser por ellos- dijo Shikamaru.

¿Le hablamos al francés y a garritas?- preguntó Ben.

Si, pero debemos de contactar con Jhonny, el será de gran ayuda, además, tu y Sue deberán de ser nuestra piedra angular en esta batalla... ya que sus campos de fuerza y tu dura piel nos dan ventaja sobre ellos- dijo Reed, Hinata solo le miro implorante.

Es lo mejor pequeña... ya veras que lo traeremos sano y salvo- dijo Susan sonriéndole.

Bien debemos de hacer planes... no se cuantos habrán, pero debemos de prepararnos para lo peor- dijo Reed mientras que el resto de los FF asentía.

Mundo Zombie.

Vaya... el trazado es muy interesante- dijo Doom mientras qué miraba el mapa.

Si, cruzando el túnel este saldremos en una esquina de la academia, si vamos con cuidado, la torre del Hokage estará a solo una calle... si no nos descubren no habrá problema en colocar sellos explosivos y volar el lugar luego de huir a su mundo- dijo Karin sonriendo... cuando de pronto se petrifico.

¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Uzumaki.

Es... es... ¡Son ellos!- dijo Karin exaltada, Kabuto y los demás solo se miraron.

Debemos irnos- dijo Kabuto mientras que Ayane y el recogían algunas cosas, Uzumaki ayudo a Hinata y Naruto solo les siguió.

¡Por aquí rápido!- dijo Karin mientras que habría una gruesa puerta de roca, Doom suspiro, esa puerta les daría algo de tiempo.

El grupo empezó a entrar al túnel cuando la puerta del otro lado bolo hecha añicos y Gaara entro junto con Tsunade y varios zombis mas.

¡Kiba tenía razón¡Están aquí amontonados como sardinas!- gritó Gaara mientras que los demás entraban..

¡Rápido entren!- dijo Kabuto mientras que jalaba unas líneas en la pared.

¡Sellos!-grito Tsunade mientras que la puerta de roca se cerraba y el lugar empezaba a explotar.

Rápido, tenemos solo esta vía de escape y no creo que se detengan mucho tiempo- dijo Karin corriendo. Doom reviso la pistola.

"Solo espero que lleguemos?"- pensó Doom.

El grupo corrió y llego a una puerta, Kabuto y Doom salieron primero y se quedaron parados, el resto salió y solo miraron el escenario con miedo.

¡Oh por Dios!- exclamo Kabuto aterrado...

... y es que el camino a la torre del Hokage estaba plagado de zombis, Jiraiya, Lee, Kiba, Kisame, Kankuro, Deidara, Baki, Gai, Neji (aun cargando parte del cuerpo de Hanabi), Kakashi, anbus de la Arena y de Konoha... l oque dejaba a los sobrevivientes en una mala situación.

¡Yo me pido a Hinata!- grito Kiba mientras que se abalanzaba contra el grupo.

¡Eso jamás!- exclamo Uzumaki pateándole a gran velocidad, Kiba salió volando, pero dos zombis mas se les fueron encima y solo gracias al rápido movimiento de Naruto y Doom, Uzumaki se libro de ellos.

No les mentiré... esto será difícil- dijo Kabuto mientras que se preparaban a pelear... y es que los demás zombis liderados por Jiraiya se les iban encima.

Ambos Narutos rápidamente hicieron varios Kagebunshins, estos empezaron a pelear, pero eran rápidamente aniquilados, Hinata, ayudada por Ayame y Karin corrieron siendo cubiertas por los dos Uzumakis, Doom disparaba desde la retaguardia mientras que Kabuto lanzaba sellos explosivos, de pronto.

¡Aghhh¡Mis ojos!- grito Jiraiya.

¡Diablos!- dijo Kiba frotándose la vista.

¿Qué rayos¿Qué les pasa?- preguntó Karin mientras que miraba como se encorvaban los que estaban mas cerca de ella.

No lo sé¿Esto es obra tuya?- le preguntó Naruto a Doom.

Solo hice invisible su nervio óptico- dijo una femenina voz, el grupo entonces vio a un grupo de cuatro personas, bastante vivas.

¡Reed!- exclamo Naruto sonriendo, Doom solo le miro con algo de molestia.

Jamás pensé que tendría que deberte la vida- dijo Doom.

¿Quiénes son ellos?- dijeron Kabuto y los demás.

Además ¿Son aliados nuestros¿Son de los buenos?- pregunto Ayane.

No niña, los salvamos porque somos muy malos- dijo Ben mientras que de un soberbio puñetazo lanzaba por los aires a Deidara y Kisame.

No hay tiempo de presentaciones... debemos de irnos lo mas pronto posible- dijo Reed, en eso Jhonny volo encendido y empezó a achicharrar a varios zombis.

Tranquilos, ellos están fritos- dijo Jhonny mientras que el olor a carne quemada se incrementaba.

Naruto kun... ¿podemos confiar en ellos?- pregunto Hinata.

Ellos son mis amigos, he luchado con ellos y son de confianza- dijo Naruto sonriendo mientras que le daba una palmada a Reed.

Si el confía en ellos, yo lo haré- dijo Uzumaki con una mano sobre su brazo, Hinata sonrío.

Entiendo- dijo Hinata.

Jhonny, abre un camino de fuego, solo los puedo cegar un minuto o dos- dijo Susan, Jhonny solo sonrío.

¡Dicho y hecho hermanita¡Je¡A Wolvie le hubiera encantado estar aquí!- dijo Jhonny sonriendo.

Vamos, ya falta poco- dijo Reed mientras que todos corrían.

De pronto.

¡Los tengo!- grito Chouji saltando sobre Uzumaki, le estrello la cara contra el piso y este quedo atontado, Ben se le fue encima y logro apartarlo de un golpe sin que lograra morder a Uzumaki, pero Tsunade y Gaara ya venían a toda velocidad.

¡Cuidado!- grito Kabuto esquivando a duras penas a Tsunade, esta le hizo una leve rasgadura en la ropa con sus uñas, Gaara se abalanzo contra las chicas, pero el impacto de un flama le hizo retroceder.

¡Levántate pelos de elote!- grito Ben mientras que Naruto ayudaba a levantarse a Uzumaki, su boca sangraba por el golpe y parte de la manga de su chamarra se había roto, quizás con una piedra, por lo que manaba un poco de sangra por una cortadora.

Tranquilo, ya me puedo mover- dijo Uzumaki.

¡Naruto kun!- dijo Hinata mientras que se acercaba al Uzumaki mayor, Naruto solo les miro con algo de envidia.

Sigamos, ya empiezan a ver de nuevo- dijo Susan mientras que una estratagema conjunta de Kabuto y Reed lanzó a Tsunade contra las masa de zombis.

El grupo empezó a correr a la torre, al llegar empezaron a subir, ya que la maquina estaba exactamente donde estaba la oficina de Tsunade, la carrera era frenética, incluso los Fantastic Four sabían que no podrían contra tantos... y si Reed había escuchado lo suficiente del Zombi de Shikamaru, solo una mordida bastaba para convertirse en uno de ellos... eso si te daban tiempo, por lo que había escuchado de los podridos labios del zombi... los ninjas no habían durado nada... y la población civil tampoco... si algo así se presentara en Nueva York e infectara a alguno de los Avengers... sería el fin de la raza humana entera.

Llegamos- dijo Reed mientras que entraban a la oficuina, la maquina estaba allí, fría pero lista para funcionar, Reed y los FF se colocaron encima junto con Doom, Hinata, Ayane, Karin y Naruto, pero Uzumaki se quedo fuera mientras que Kabuto revisaba su bolsa y maldecía en silenció.

¿Qué pasa? Suban rápido, no tardaran en llegar- dijo Jhonny.

No puedo irme- dijo Uzumaki de pronto.

Naruto kun... no es momento para bromas, debemos de marcharnos, pero Uzumaki solo sonrío y les mostró la herida de su brazo.

No fue una roca lo que me causo esto, cuando repelía a Kiba por segunda vez, me alcanzo a morder levemente.. Kyubi trato de sanar mi herida pero... la infección se expande por mi cuerpo ya- dijo Uzumaki ante la mirada de horror de los demás.

No... no... ¡No¡Por que a ti¡Naruto kun no quiero que me dejes!- exclamo Hinata soltando el llanto, Uzumaki solo bajo la vista.

Hinata chan... tu debes de vivir... cuida de nuestro bebe y que no olvide que el es hijo de aquel que pudo llegar a ser el mas grande Hokage de la historia- dijo Uzumaki, entonces volteó a ver a Naruto –Prométeme que la cuidaras.

Lo haré... no te preocupes- dijo Naruto mientras que los FF solo se miraban.

Reed¿No puedes hacer algo?, pero Reed negó con la cabeza.

He visto los poderes de Naruto... y aun no sabemos nada de esta infección, no aguantara hasta que consiga crear un antídoto- dijo Reed.

En ese caso... yo me quedare también- dijo Kabuto de pronto, Karin le miro.

Kabuto sama... ¿Por qué?- preguntó.

Perdí los sellos... Naruto kun, debemos de usar ese Jutsu autodestructivo que practicamos- dijo Kabuto mirando a Uzumaki, Karin entonces se bajo de la maquina y se les acerco.

Kabuto sama, entonces deje que me quede con ustedes... yo- dijo Karin pero Kabuto solo negó con la cabeza.

No... Suigetsu se sacrifico para que tu vivieras, y si ellos te convierten, podrán controlara tu habilidad y encontrar a todas las persona que aun estén escondidas con facilidad... debes irte, el justu lo hará Naruto kun... por lo que solo les diré que morirá al hacerlo, yo... debo de quedarme para que pueda controlarlo y no dejar nada de la maquina... entiéndeme Karin, debes vivir, eso es lo que habría querido Suigetsu san- dijo Kabuto, Karin bajo la cabeza y con lagrimas en los ojos, volvió a la maquina.

¡Allá viene!- dijo Ben mientras que Reed presionaba un botón.

¡Naruto kun!- grito Hinata mientras que la luz los envolvía.

Adiós Hinata... cuídate- dijo Uzumaki mientras que la luz desaparecía dejando el cuarto solo con ellos dos.

¿Listo Naruto kun!- peguntó Kabuto entonces, Uzumaki asintió mientras qué empezaban a hacer los sellos del Kinjutsu que usarían.

Afuera de la torre, los zombis liderados por Tsunade y Jiraiya avanzaban a gran velocidad... y de pronto todo exploto... la explosión se pudo ver a varios kilómetros a la redonda y la torre del Hokage se desplomo.

Mundo de Naruto.

La luz empezó a tomar forma, Wolverine y Gambit se prepararon, si aparecía algo que no fuese Reed y los demás en su estado normal, harían volar cabezas.

Sin embargo eso no fue necesario, los rostros tristes, pero vivos de los FF, junto con la dura mascara de Doom, los tristes, Hinata, Ayane y Naruto y una sería Karin les indicaron que todo había salido bien.

¡Naruto kun!- se escucho, Naruto levanto la vista y sonrío al ver a Hinata correr hacía él, Hinata le abrazo mientras que balbuceaba palabras sin sentido, de pronto, al verse cara a cara con su contraparte, casi se va al suelo... y no cabe decir que la otra Hinata estaba igual que ella al verse como se veía cuando traía el cabello mas corto.

Oye elástico¿Qué acaso las leyes de la física no dicen que dos seré iguales no pueden ocupar el mismo espació y tiempo?- pregunto Ben.

Eso sería si lo fueran, pero aunque ambas son la señorita Hinata, son distintas, no solo una es mayor que la otra, si no que provienen de dimensiones paralelas lo que las hace distintas en vivencias y desarrollo... así que el único problema será el Shock- dijo Reed mientras que bajaba de la maquina con los demás y veía a Naruto tratar de explicarle a su Hinata acerca de la otra Hinata, Sasuke y Sakura, junto con Shikamaru y Sai, quien había ido a verles, se acercaron, Karin al verles solo abrió los ojos.

¡Naruto¡Que bueno es verte!- dijo Sakura sonriendo, Naruto asintió mientras que antes de que Sasuke hablara alguien le interrumpió.

¡Sasuke sama! –dijo Karin alegremente, Sakura le miro extrañada al igu8al que Sasuke.

¿Quién es ella?- pregunto Sakura mientras que Sasuke la miraba y entonces su expresión fue de sorpresa.

¿Ka... Karin?- preguntó extrañado.

¿La conoces?- preguntó Sakura extrañada... y algo celosa, pero Sasuke solo negó con la cabeza.

La vi una vez, pero Orochimaru la mantenía en una base muy lejos de aquí- dijo Sasuke y entonces Karin lo entendió... si existía una alterna de ella en este mundo... por lo que...

¡Sasuke sama¡conoce a Suigetsu!- dijo sujetándole los hombros, Sasuke y Sakura solo se miraron.

Sé que Orochimaru lo tiene encerrado en alguna parte pero por que me... –dijo pero se cayo al ver la sonrisa de Karin, parecía aliviada.

Oigan, tienen que contarme lo que paso y... ¿Dónde esta el hombre de hojalata?- preguntó Wolverine.

O sacre blé, se escapo- dijo Gambit, pero Reed solo suspiro mientras que Sai se acercaba a Naruto y lo saludaba, además de saludar a la Hinata alterna.

Déjalo por ahora, lo mejor será aclarar lo que esta pasando y... ¡Oh por dios!- dijo Reed con sorpresa, de pronto una luz apareció frente a ellos... una luz blanquecina que les alarma, de pronto algo cayo de ella y el grupo solo vio en el piso a una joven mujer de quizás no mas de 18 años tirada en el piso, no parecía muerta solo inconsciente, sus ropas moradas y su cabello rubio solo hicieron que Sai tragara algo de saliva.

¿Ino?- dijo con sorpresa mientras que el resto les miraba.

¿FIN?

Je, un final que deja mas dudas que respuestas, pero tranquis... pues eso me permitirá darles mi versión Narutera de Marvel Zombies VS Army of Darkness que comenzare esta semana, aunque claro, este fic tiene un Epilogo...y espero les vaya a gustar, je, por ahora les dire, me inspire mucho en la saga de los Ultimate Fantastic Four para este fic, el siguiente, donde entrara el Héroe mas desgraciado del Mundo, Ashley J. Williams, será bastante mas distinta, además de que nos narrara la manera en que cayo Akatsuki y como comenzó la infección, je, espero les guste..

DREIGNUS: Je, no fue una batalla larga, ya que los FF eran una gran ventaja para los buenos, y vaya, veo que tienes don de profeta, por lo de Ino, je, aunque ya veras la historia que sigue, donde Ash metera su cuchara en el mundo ninja. Suerte.

Clow Riusaky: Si, que bueno que entendiste lo de Tenten e Ino, je, mi versión de este crossover será ya mas variada, puesto que Ash ira mucho mas limitado y tendrá que pasar bastantes mas líos a causa de la tecnología del mundo ninja, y bueno, los FF detuvieron a los zombis, pero ya tengo algo planeado para ellos, espero no me mates, pero ya sabes que en las historias de zombis siempre debe de haber drama, y como me vería muy gandalla como sería originalmente el final, decidí que fueran Uzumaki y Kabuto quienes murieran, espero no me mates por eso, bueno espero no decepcionarte y ya veré lo que harán Hinata, Karin y Ayame en este mundo, suerte.

Gizmo Killer: Gracias por el review, espero cumplir tus expectativas.

Gracias a todos, aun esta el epilogo de este fi pero desde ahora les digo.

¡Nos vemos en el siguiente fic titulado ASH VS KONOHA ZOMBIES!

Suerte a todos.


	7. Epilogo

**KONOHA ZOMBIES.**

**NARUTO MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**DOOM MARVEL COMICS**

**_"Comenzó como un destello en el cielo y un murmullo entre las nubes... El hambre lo trajo aquí y lo alimento hasta que los ninjas dejaron de serlo... fueron sustituidos por criaturas sin alma impulsados por un hambre insaciable por carne humana... cuando se quedaron sin comida Shikamaru Nara elaboro un plan para poder viajar a una nueva dimensión... pero solo atrajo a Naruto Uzumaki y a Víctor Von Doom a esta terrible realidad... los zombis liderados por Shikamaru llegaron al mundo de este Naruto, pero fueron vencidos... y gracias a los FF Naruto y compañía escaparon de los zombies... pero con dos grandes perdidas... Uzumaki se inmolo al ser infectado junto con Kabuto para destruir el portal dimensional... pero... Kabuto aun no esta muerto... solo muy debilitado... por lo que ya sabe que no le quedan muchas esperanzas... Este no es el mundo de los ninjas de Naruto Shippuden... este es el mundo de: _**

**¡KONOHA ZOMBIES! **

**Epilogo. **

Mundo Zombie.

Una figura se tambaleaba entre los restos de la torre del Hokage... sus raidas ropas y la sangre que chorreaba de él, indicaban un pésimo estado de salud... la figura alzó la vista y sonrío.

Lo conseguimos... evitamos que se propagara... ahora esas cosas se quedaron atrapadas conmigo aquí... espero que los demás puedan estar bien- dijo Kabuto mirando al oscuro cielo.

Yo no estaría tan feliz- dijo una voz, Kabuto solo miro con calma a Tsunade... estas ya le faltaba un brazo y estaba bastante chamuscada, pero le miraba con un fervor increíble para un muerto.

Al menos tenemos un premió de consolación- dijo Jiraiya desde el otro lado, Chouji, Lee, Gaara y Kisame también se acercaron mientras que rodeaban a Kabuto, este solo les miro.

Bueno, me tienen a su merced... ya no puedo huir de aquí... por lo que estoy a su entera disposición- dijo Kabuto mientras que levantaba los brazos.

Una enorme cantidad de ojos solo le miraron fijamente.

Je... buen chico, así deberían de ser todas nuestras cenas- dijo Jiraiya.

Bah... esperaba algo de resistencia... pero que se le puede hacer- dijo Gaara.

¡Hambre!- gritó Chouji lanzándose contra el indefenso Kabuto, este solo suspiro al ver al enorme ninja abalanzándosele.

...y no fue el único.

Al ver a Chouji, los demás también se lanzaron uno tras otro... y como si fuera una pequeña muestra de misericordia, antes de que Chouji alcanzara a Kabuto, Jiraiya le encajo una placa metálica en la base de la nuca, de forma tan fuerte que la cabeza de Kabuto salió disparada de su cuello... lo que quizás fue lo mejor... ya que de inmediato empezaron a desmembrar y devorar su cuerpo, Chouji le destrozo el estomago, Gaara arranco el brazo derecho, mientras que Kiba se hacía del izquierdo, Tsunade sujeto la cabeza y empezó a arrancar la carne, Jiraiya sujeto la pierna Izquierda mientras que lo sobrante se lo peleaban los demás zombis.

Después de un rato solo quedaban algunos huesos tirados en el piso y los zombis se retiraron a buscar a algún sobreviviente rezagado.

FIN.

Este es el epilogo... algo sangriento pero me permite decir que cuando termine la siguiente parte de esta historia, o sea... "Ash vs Konoha Zombies" se conectara con la parte final de este fic, así podrán saber que onda con Ino y también pondré lo que paso después con el hecho de que Naruto ahora este con dos Hinatas, allí tratare de poner un poco de orden con las dudas... por ahora les digo que si planeo hacer una versión de los Dead Days , pero espero que salga bien y en ella es donde pido apoyo, ya que como bien lo he dicho, en este fic también meteré a personajes del relleno de Naruto, así como de las películas del mismo, por eso es que necesito saber que zombis quisieran ver y a quienes desean que mueran, dependiendo de sus ideas, pondré lo que falte.

Clow Riusaky: je, perdón, es que alguien importante debía de morir a causa del dramatismo de las historias de zombies, por eso termine eligiendo a Uzumaki... aunque bueno, al menos sobrevivió Hinata y el bebe que esperan, así que no me dentases volviéndote en un Ash furioso, je o un Jasón Vorhees, lo de Ino ya lo veras, incluso hay una pista en este fic, pero es muy, demasiado sutil y solo te diré que tiene que ver con un personaje que será zombie, pero que tiene bastante fuerza de voluntad, además, en MZ VS AOD sentí que fue un desperdició que no sobreviviera o Dazzler o Scarlet Witch, digo, en sus historias, Ash al menos salva casi siempre a alguna de las chicas que le acompañan, pero bueno, solo diré que el necronomicon tendrá que ver.

Zidanezaith: gracias por leer hasta el final, je, y si, Ash va a patear traseros, si es que no muerden el suyo primero, je, Ash la tendrá canutas aquí, ya que estara mucho mas limitado por la falta de equipo moderno, pero bueno, ya le hallará solución.

Moni-chan o.O: Gracias y disculpa por dejar a la Hinata alterna solita, je, deben de pensar que soy un insensible, pero era por la historia. Gracias por leerme.

Y gracias a quienes leyeron la historia y espero verlos en la precuela... "Ash vs Konoha Zombies"

Hasta luego


End file.
